El lenguaje del corazón
by Gilrasir
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo atrás, hombres y mujeres fueron uno, separados por los poderes de un Dios celoso. En el presente, dos personas prueban que las leyendas son ciertas, y que el lenguaje del corazón no es otro que el amor. Shortfic. ¡Terminado!
1. Ella

**Capítulo I: Ella**

En los tiempos que corrían, pocas mujeres podían presumir de tener una vida libre e independiente, hacer lo que deseaban, acostarse tarde y salir con amigas a alguna discoteca y divertirse sin chicos. Hermione Granger era una de esas mujeres.

Con veintitrés años a cuestas, cumplidos hace dos meses, tenía un buen trabajo, con un buen horario y mejor sueldo. Sin embargo, no había logrado sus propósitos a través de su cuerpo, el cual era perturbadoramente atractivo, sino que a través de su prodigiosa mente. Y para reforzar aquella idea, siempre usaba indumentaria sobria, cosa que no hubiera ni un ápice de duda que había logrado ser gerente de una enorme compañía que se dedicaba a la investigación de nuevos componentes para fines medicinales haciendo bien su trabajo en lugar de lograrlo acostándose con los miembros de la junta directiva. Era más, no sentía la necesidad de tener sexo con hombres. Aquello lo conseguía cuando a ella le apeteciera y no cuando algún chico se lo pidiera, unos de forma directa y otros con más ingenio. Le encantaba sentir que estaba en control de su vida y de todas las cosas que solían darse junto con ella.

Como gerente, tenía todas las libertades que una persona con poder dentro de una empresa gozaba. La única diferencia entre ella y otros gerentes, era que ella no le pedía a su secretario que la montara encima. Los líderes de la competencia a menudo contrataban secretarias atractivas sólo para desahogo sexual y no por su competencia laboral. Fuera de eso, ella podía ir a su trabajo cuando le diera la gana, comer en restaurantes caros, pasar días enteros en su casa leyendo libros o haciendo fiestas con sus amigas.

Hermione, a diferencia de otros gerentes, tenía verdaderas amigas y un verdadero mejor amigo. Era como paradójico que se viera tanto con chicas y que su mejor amigo fuera un hombre. Esa persona era especial para ella porque disponía de un talento que muy pocos hombres ostentaban en estos días: escuchar. Aquello le hacía mejor consejero que sus amigas. Aunque confiaba sus aventuras y sus cosas a ellas, sólo contaba las cosas más complicadas a su amigo.

Pero no lo respetaba por eso.

Él era especial para ella porque una vez, cuando ambos salieron juntos, en medio de la alegría y la pasión de la fiesta, ella quiso hacer el amor con él. No estaba desesperada, sino deseosa. Pero él no quiso acceder a aquello, argumentando que no deseaba hacerle daño y que destruirían la amistad que había entre ellos. Hermione comprendió los reparos de su amigo y jamás volvió a pedirle lo mismo otra vez. En lo que podía recordar, ningún hombre se había negado a una petición como la que le hizo ella a su amigo. El común de los hombres estaban extasiados por estar en la cama con alguien como ella, algo que a Hermione no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto. A causa de eso, ese hombre se había ganado un lugar en su corazón. Faltaba otro por llenar, pero Hermione tenía plena confianza en que, tarde o temprano, alguien se iba a encargar de completarla.

Hermione detestaba usar maquillaje para lucir más bella. Decía que hacerlo era como echarle perfume de almizcle a un jazmín. Era partidaria de la belleza natural: usaba perfume y desodorante como todos, pero se rehusaba a emplear cosméticos. No se teñía el cabello, no usaba sombras en los ojos, no se acentuaba las pestañas, no se empolvaba la cara, no empleaba lápiz labial ni se pintaba las uñas. A ella le bastaba con tomar dos duchas diarias y usar productos naturales en el baño. Aquello era suficiente para sentirse bella. Cuando andaba por la calle, proyectaba una hermosura conmovedora e hipnótica, chicos podían ver flotar su cabello castaño brillante como si éste desafiara las leyes de la física, hombres en la calle la veían caminar, con la boca entreabierta, contemplaban como zarandeaba sus caderas de derecha a izquierda. Hermione era la prueba andante que no se necesitaban de artificialidades para convertir a una mujer en una diosa.

Pero lo que ponía realmente a prueba su paciencia era la docena de cartas al mes que le llegaban a su casa, tratando por medios bastante persuasivos de lograr que ella se convirtiera en una modelo. Hermione tenía atributos de sobra para ser la emperatriz de las pasarelas. Recordaba que en una de las cartas le recomendaba que bajara un poco más de peso y tendría un puesto asegurado en Victoria's Secret. No obstante, Hermione estaba en desacuerdo con el manager: no iba a pasar de tener un cuerpo esbelto a tener uno anoréxico, pero parecía que para los agentes ambos adjetivos fueran sinónimos. Estaba contenta con su anatomía y no la iba a cambiar por nada, ni siquiera por la exorbitante cantidad de dinero que le ofrecían como sueldo. Pero tenía una razón más de peso para negar participación en cualquier agencia de modelaje: ella prefería ser reconocida a causa de su contribución intelectual antes que por sus peligrosas curvas. El cuerpo mengua, las ideas no tienen edad: ese era el mantra que se recitaba Hermione a sí misma cada vez que una carta de alguna conocida agencia de modelaje llegaba a su casa. Para ella, había una regla de oro en lo concerniente a su atractivo.

"Tu cuerpo no es más que la manifestación visible de tu personalidad"

Hermione era una mujer alegre, extrovertida, simpática y de un humor sincero y luminoso. Pese a que era extremadamente inteligente, no ostentaba ese aire de petulancia que acompañaba generalmente a las personas listas. En un momento de su pasado lo había sido, pero la experiencia le fue enseñando a ser más humilde, cosa que no hizo otra cosa que expandir su círculo social. Parecía no tener defectos.

Sin embargo, tenía un grave defecto.

Irónicamente, su mayor fortaleza era su mayor debilidad.

A ella no le gustaba que algo escapara de su raciocinio. Como la mayoría de las personas inteligentes, muchas veces se negaba a aceptar que tenía emociones, sueños, fantasías, miedos y sentimientos y le daba rabia cuando éstos se manifestaban en ella, más que nada, porque no podía luchar contra ellos. Presentaba una insana intolerancia hacia el fracaso: estaba tan acostumbrada a que le salieran las cosas bien que los traspiés eran escasos. Sin embargo, cuando ocurría algún percance, normalmente se ahogaba en vasos de agua, frustrándose y transformando a la Hermione alegre y simpática en la Hermione que fue en sus primeros años del colegio. Muchas veces se escondía de sus empleados, recurrentemente en el baño, para llorar y desahogarse desgarrando el papel higiénico. Su secretario creía que ella sufría de estreñimiento crónico, y el boca a boca hizo el resto. Su defecto permaneció oculto.

Pero lo que le molestaba más que todo lo demás, era el hecho que era mujer. Era incapaz de comprenderse a sí misma muchas veces. Sabía que había periodos en el mes en el que todas las mujeres sufrían altibajos emocionales, lloraban y reían por cosas estúpidas, eran víctimas de verdaderos ataques de rabia al menos contratiempo y lucían perfectamente irrazonables. Pero saberlo no le impedía ser víctima de las complicaciones de ser mujer. Le molestaba porque le gustaba sentirse en control de su vida y, el ciclo menstrual era una de aquellas cosas que no podía manejar, por mucho que se esforzara en tranquilizarse. Le daba mucha rabia darse cuenta que unos cuantos milígramos de estrógenos podían convertir a una mujer inteligente y graciosa en una mujer irrazonable e irascible, llorona e inestable. Por supuesto, había métodos para menguar aquellos efectos, pero Hermione se negaba a mancillar su cuerpo con medicamentos, aunque fueran de origen mágico.

Un buen día, Hermione estaba fuera de su trabajo. Era una mañana de primavera, perfecto para sentarse en la sala de estar y leer un libro. Había uno encima de una mesa ratona. No era muy largo: era un cuento escrito por una amiga suya. Riendo brevemente, Hermione tomó el libro y leyó el título.

-Interesante –se dijo ella mientras leía la primera página.

A medida que sus ojos leían las palabras del cuento, fue asimilando la trama. Parecía venir desde muy atrás.

La historia se trataba de dos dioses, uno benevolente y uno celoso. Éste envidiaba la capacidad de su compañero para crear cosas y seres vivos mientras que él sólo podía controlar el comportamiento de cosas inertes. Cuando éste dios hubo creado la tierra y sus muchos accidentes geográficos, su compañero comenzó a regar su superficie con muchas y variadas formas de vida. Sin embargo, sus planes eran ambiciosos. Recurriendo a todo su poder y habilidad, creó a un ser perfecto, el cual pudiera ordenar en su nombre la naturaleza, convivir con ella y ayudarse cuando las demás formas de vida estuvieran amenazadas.

Ante esto, el otro dios clamó en protesta, argumentando que él era el quien movía los hilos de la Naturaleza y que no necesitaba la ayuda de un ser vivo que fuera creación de otro dios. El más sabio de los dos decía que él era todavía muy joven para entender, pero aquello no hizo más que echar más leña al fuego. Mil años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la envidia del dios más joven e impulsivo llegó a un límite. Sin que su compañero se diera cuenta, bajó a la tierra y, usando todo su poder, hizo algo que el círculo mayor de dioses no hubiera hecho ni en miles de millardos de milenios.

Los celos y la ira del joven dios hizo que todos los seres perfectos que habitaban en la tierra dejaran de serlo. Los dividió en dos seres diferentes, pero imperfectos. Ahora la Naturaleza estaba en sus manos y los humanos no podrían estar en comunión con ella, ni mucho menos tomar las riendas de ella. Ahora podía descansar en paz y contemplar cómo las cosas se adaptaban a sus designios y veía a los seres humanos, ahora divididos en dos, incapaces de lograr cosas y descubrir nuevos fenómenos. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en todo eso.

Se suponía que las dos mitades debían ser exactamente iguales, pero lo que estaba viendo lo desconcertó un poco. Ambos seres eran totalmente distintos, no sólo en cuerpo, sino en comportamiento. Uno era fuerte, valiente, perseverante y protector. El otro era sensible, comprensivo, amable y hermoso. Sus diferencias físicas eran más obvias si cabe. Mientras uno de los seres era alto, muscular, de cabello usualmente corto y sus facciones más toscas, el otro era de menor estatura, esbelto, de cabello más largo y brillante y facciones más suaves. Sin embargo, jamás volverían a unirse, pues ambas mitades estaban separadas, además de una barrera física, por una distancia enorme. Era imposible que se volvieran a unir. Además, él no lo iba a permitir y estaba dispuesto a poner obstáculos insalvables para que nunca se vieran las caras.

Los demás dioses estaban furiosos con las acciones de la joven deidad, pero el más sabio de ellos, quien hubiera creado a los seres perfectos que ahora estaban divididos, los tranquilizó.

-No se preocupen. Mi compañero aquí puede haber dividido a mis creaciones, pero no dejarán de ser perfectos. Quiero que vean lo que hacen.

Y, desde los palacios celestiales, los dioses contemplaron cómo ambos seres luchaban contra todos los obstáculos de la Naturaleza, sin rendirse, aun dando la cara a la muerte, luchaban por encontrarse, por volver a ser lo que eran antes. Y, aunque sabían que jamás serían uno físicamente, habían hallado una forma de unirse, aunque fueran dos. Era natural, tenía que ocurrir por definición. Aunque un planeta se dividiera en dos, siempre existiría una fuerza que los impulsara a reunirse de nuevo. Y eso ocurría a todos los niveles, con todas las cosas. Aquellos dos seres no eran la excepción. Aun separados, siempre sentirían el deseo de ser uno otra vez. Era una fuerza similar al electromagnetismo y la gravedad, pero era imposible medirla con palabras y era una fuerza más maravillosa, puesto que la distancia no menguaba en absoluto aquel deseo: era más fuerte cuanto más separados estén ambos seres. Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a los dioses fue cuando estos seres lograban encontrarse: un vendaval de emociones, un esfuerzo por fundirse otra vez, parecían lograrlo por instantes… pero después volvían a ser dos.

-Felicitaciones, compañero. Has creado una nueva fuerza. Es irónico que haya surgido a partir del odio y de los celos. Esta fuerza unirá a los seres humanos y será determinante para la evolución de su especie.

Uno de los dioses se acercó a su maestro.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Creo que su creador tiene el derecho de ponerle nombre.

Gruñendo de rabia, el dios más joven escogió la palabra más horrible de su vocabulario. En el reino de los cielos era una palabra usada para ofender a alguien de la forma más humillante.

-Se llamará… -hizo una pausa teatral-. Se llamará amor.

Muchos dioses proclamaron su indignación ante el atrevimiento de esa joven deidad. Sin embargo, el maestro de todos ellos hizo un gesto para que todos callaran.

-Si ese es su deseo, que así sea.

Y, aunque entre los dioses era un insulto, la palabra amor se llenó de significados positivos entre los seres humanos, pues representaba una fuerza que unía en lugar de dividir y que los que la sentían, podían sentir fluir la felicidad dentro de ellos cuando al fin hallaban a quien buscaban. Después, la palabra amor se extendió y se designaba así al hecho de sentirse atraído por una persona, a la forma en que buscaba la compañía de la otra persona y de lo que hacían cuando finalmente lograban estar juntos. Así, la expresión "hacer el amor" nació del hecho que cuando un hombre y una mujer se sentían atraídos, construían, sin quererlo, un lazo cada vez más fuerte (el amor) hasta que ambos se sentían como uno.

Cuando terminó de leer, Hermione apenas se dio cuenta que había dejado el libro sobre el sillón. Era una explicación un tanto fantasiosa para cómo había nacido el amor pero, algo dentro de ella, un sentimiento largamente adormecido dentro de ella, interpretó el cuento que acababa de leer como real. Y aquel nuevo sentimiento se manifestó con tal poder que su razón quedó obliterada, reducida a unos cuantos algoritmos sin sentido, arrinconados en alguna parte de su conciencia. Una fuerza invisible, pero incontestable, hizo que Hermione se levantara del sillón, caminara hacia la puerta y saliera de su casa, con una convicción más fuerte que el acero y un destino que ella no conocía, pero que su corazón conocía bastante bien, a juzgar por la decisión con la cual caminaba por la vereda adoquinada que conducía hacia la salida de su casa.

Dos horas después, estaba en el centro de Londres, en medio de una multitud de gente. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella la guió a través de la maraña de caras, bolsos y celulares hasta una plaza, en cuyo centro estaba de pie un hombre con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara, igual a la que estaba esbozando ella cuando su corazón supo que, tal como los antiguos seres del mundo, había encontrado a su mitad.

Le iba a ganar la guerra a los dioses.


	2. Él

**Capítulo II: Él**

Había hombres en el mundo que podía gozar de la libertad de hacer lo que quisiesen, salir a fiestas, seducir chicas como si aquello fuera un pasatiempo frecuente, viajar por el mundo y vivir experiencias impactantes, buscando el riesgo y aventurándose en lo desconocido. Bueno, Ron Weasley no era una de esas personas.

Con veinticuatro años pesando sobre él, Ron era catalogado el hombre más ocupado del Departamento de Ciencia Mágica, en uno de los recovecos más ocultos del Ministerio. No era que él fuera un experto en su trabajo, sino que había adulterado su currículum para que pudiese conseguir un empleo decente y, como consecuencia de aquello, aterrizó en uno de los departamentos más aburridos del Ministerio. Y su sueldo no era el mejor: apenas le alcanzaba para el alquiler de su casa y se alimentaba a base de comida chatarra. Sus colegas decían a menudo que Ron era un misterio dietético porque, pese a sus insanas inclinaciones alimenticias, se mantenía en forma y sus músculos eran duros como una barra de metal. Él era atractivo, pero como no tenía colegas femeninas, aquello no le servía de mucho. Y, pese a que, cuando aceptó ese trabajo, no tenía ninguna calificación para éste, el tiempo hizo de mentor para él, aprendiendo cosas, fórmulas, expresiones científicas que antes hubiera creído que era otro idioma.

Ron era trabajólico. Llegaba a las siete de la mañana y salía a las once de la noche, y sólo daba media hora para el almuerzo. Él consideraba un día como perdido si no demostraba al menos unos cuatro teoremas para cuando salía del claustrofóbico cubículo en el cual trabajaba. Los fines de semana trabajaba hasta mediodía y, una vez en su casa, se dedicaba a ver televisión mientras hacía abdominales, lagartijas y diversas flexiones. Después de sus ejercicios, se tomaba una ducha concienzuda de media hora antes de ponerse la misma ropa que había usado antes de ducharse. Podía estar usando los mismos atuendo por dos semanas seguidas, pese a los reclamos de sus colegas a causa del olor que despedía el hombre.

-¿Y para qué demonios te duchas? –quiso saber uno de sus colegas con aire nauseabundo, tapándose la nariz para bloquear la pestilente fragancia que provenía de la ropa de Ron. Él siempre contestaba que le faltaba dinero para comprar nuevos atavíos y que no siempre tenía acceso a una lavandería.

Sin embargo, había una contradicción en la estrategia financiera de Ron. Todos los viernes en la noche, sin excepción, sus colegas lo veían deambular por las calles, con ropas bastante llamativas y limpias, siguiendo el mismo sendero, hasta un edificio de color rosado y con muchas luces manando de las ventanas. Uno de los colegas se atrevió a seguirlo y comprobó, para su consternación, que el local se llamaba "Love in red", un conocido prostíbulo de la localidad. Ron podía estar toda la noche, gastando libras y libras en cuerpos prestados, cuando siempre alegaba que no tenía dinero para comprar ropa o pagar una lavandería.

Sin embargo, nadie conocía la razón de por qué Ron empleaba la mitad de su sueldo para acostarse con mujeres de alquiler, quizá sólo una persona, su mejor amigo, a quien le contaba todo lo que le ocurría. Él le aconsejaba hasta el cansancio que dejara de ir a prostíbulos y que se preocupara de pagar sus deudas, se comprara ropa nueva y que ordenara su vida. Pero Ron se negaba a hacer cuanto le aconsejara su amigo, porque él cargaba con una pena secreta que solo su mejor confidente sabía. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, las chicas jamás lo tomarían en cuenta porque era demasiado celoso. Una vez tuvo una relación con una chica que había sido compañera suya en el colegio, pero que se terminó de forma brusca porque ella se veía con otro hombre, quien resultó ser su hermano mayor, y Ron creyó que se trataba de su amante. Y, como aquella chica conocía a muchas mujeres, el boca a boca hizo que sus posibilidades de casarse y tener hijos se viera drásticamente reducida.

Y Ron creía que las únicas mujeres que podían ignorar aquellas cargas, eran las prostitutas.

Su amigo siempre le decía que habían muchas mujeres en el mundo y que no había conocido ni la millonésima parte de la totalidad de las chicas del globo. Siempre sacaba a relucir su ejemplo: decía que él jamás había sentido la necesidad de agradar a una chica y que no le preocupaba mucho si lo rechazaban o no. Le contó una vez que su mejor amiga lo había invitado a una fiesta y que, mientras bailaban y gozaban, ella había querido compartir su cuerpo con él, cosa que jamás le había propuesto. Podía ver el deseo en sus ojos, pero él no quiso estropear la amistad que había entre ellos y tampoco deseaba hacerlo daño. Ella aceptó sus recelos y siguieron siendo tan amigos como siempre. La moraleja era que las mejores cosas de la vida son las que se menos se esperan y que uno siempre tiene que enfrentar los problemas de la vida con alegría y que no valía la pena dañar su autoestima con chicas que no valían la pena.

Pero, otro de los defectos que tenía Ron guardaba relación con el resultado de cualquier relación con una mujer. Tenía la ciega creencia que si una chica lo rechazaba, cosa que ocurría con mucha frecuencia, tenía la certeza de que él no era un hombre de valor, que una mujer no hallaría nada en él. Y, aunque su amigo le recalcaba lo falsas que eran sus creencias, Ron no era capaz de seguir sus consejos. Eso era lo malo de escuchar heavy metal: se trataba de una música que incitaba a sus fanáticos a ser fieles a sus creencias y a no transar por nada del mundo sus principios. Pero aquello no había hecho más que hundirlo más en el fango, pues sus creencias no hacían elevar su autoestima, sino bajarla cada vez más. Llegaba hasta el punto de rechazar invitaciones para sentirse rechazado y hacer que los demás se compadecieran de él, cosa que jamás ocurría. Decían que lo hacía para ser aceptado y, para la mayoría, ese no era el camino para serlo.

Sin embargo, no todo en Ron eran defectos. A raíz de su trabajo, había desarrollado una capacidad analítica que pocos hombres disponían. Era firme en sus creencias: aunque aquello le jugara más en contra que a favor, a veces esa cualidad salía en su auxilio cuando otras personas, tratando de aprovecharse de su desesperada situación emocional, le ofrecían drogas o le ofrecían algún trabajo sucio o socialmente cuestionable. Y, con la misma convicción con la cual se decía que era basura para las mujeres, decía que no iba a realizar nada que atentara contra su vida o su reputación en su trabajo. Aquella fortaleza mental era la única barrera que lo separaba de ser un delincuente.

Además, como se dijo antes, él era un hombre con un atractivo visible a leguas. Tenía toda la pinta de un metalero: tenía el cabello largo, como hasta la altura de sus hombros, usaba una gorra negra encima de su cabeza, gafas negras, una camiseta descolorida de una conocida banda de heavy metal, jeans negros con agujeros y cinturón de cuero con remaches. Para rematar, usaba unas botas de aspecto pesado. Pero, pese a sus sucios y remendados atuendos, podía intuirse un cuerpo desarrollado y esculpido mediante los ejercicios que efectuaba todos los días. Y, aunque las motivaciones por las cuales deseaba estar forma no estaban orientadas a cautivar a las chicas, sí lo hacía para realzar su condición de metalero. Sus brazos eran gruesos, al igual que sus piernas y, aunque su camiseta quisiera ocultarlo, se podía notar una acentuada espalda en V. Fácilmente podía pasar por un integrante de una banda, quizá un baterista.

Un día de primavera, Ron se dirigía hacia el local usual de comida rápida en donde comía, sin nada que hiciese ver aquel día como una jornada fuera de lo ordinario. La gente paseaba, los perros ladraban, los vehículos rugían, las sirenas se hacían escuchar en medio de la caterva de ruidos citadinos. Sin embargo, estaba a punto de ocurrir algo que no se lo esperó ni en sus mejores días.

Mientras esperaba en la mesa su pedido, por la ventana vio a una mujer caminar por la acera. Su cabello castaño flotaba mágicamente a medida que daba un paso tras otro. Tenía una sonrisa marmórea en su hermosa cara, mirando siempre al frente, sin siquiera gastar una mirada en quien la observara. Usaba ropas como de ejecutiva: una blusa blanca que hacía ligeramente visible un sostén de color rojo y una falda color burdeo que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Y, pese a que sus atavíos eran conservadores, poco podía hacer la falda para disimular el hipnótico vaivén de sus caderas. Supuso que debía oler a almizcle.

El camarero estuvo treinta segundos tratando de llamar la atención de Ron, hasta que él giró la vista hacia el desconcertado mesero.

-Aquí está su pedido, señor. –Pero después añadió-. Ella es gerente de una importante empresa de productos médicos. Es la mujer soltera más codiciada de Inglaterra-. Dichas esas palabras, como si éstas fueran una obviedad de lo más común, se retiró.

Ron apenas escuchó al mesero. Apenas escuchaba los ruidos de la ciudad. Ni siquiera la prostituta más cara con la que se había acostado era más bella y atractiva que la mujer que acababa de pasar por delante de la ventana. Además, la mujer del cabello castaño poseía un aura especial, como de alegría y libertad, como si en lugar de caminar pareciera volar por los cielos, extendiendo los brazos y sonriendo a la vida, cosa que ninguna trabajadora sexual podía, por definición, tener. Se sintió atraído por esa mujer, más que por ninguna otra que hubiera conocido. Sin embargo, su baja autoestima le restregaba en la cara la inutilidad de darse cuenta que aquella chica era la mujer que estuvo buscando por años, diciéndole que no tenía ni la más remota posibilidad de acercarse siquiera a diez metros de ella sin que ella le dirigiera una mirada envenenada. Además, era posible que se estuviera viendo con otro hombre mejor dotado que él y que no tardaría en conquistarla. Con aquellos angustiosos pensamientos carcomiendo su mente, Ron volvió a su comida, pensando en que su única oportunidad para ser feliz caminaba hacia su oficina, en lo alto de algún rascacielos, fuera de su alcance.

Media hora después, Ron retornó a su trabajo, el cual se centraba en observar una colonia de peces, específicamente sus pautas de apareamiento. Tenía un enorme tanque de agua salada con diversas especies de peces y algas plantadas en el fondo. Hallaba paradójico que estuviera estudiando algo que para él estaba vedado en la práctica, al punto de sentir una dolorosa punzada de envida cada vez que un macho y una hembra se juntaban para dejar descendencia. Contemplaba caballos de mar unirse tras una danza extraña, que para los demás estaba lleno de detalles eróticos, pero para Ron no era más que una pantomima que debían hacer todos aquellos condenados caballos de mar. Sin embargo, había algo que estaba empezando a entender, desde que estuvo en las Islas Baleares observando fauna marina.

En muchas especies, si no era en todas, los rasgos físicos de un macho y una hembra que se apareaban eran exactamente opuestos. Si una mancha se hallaba en el lado derecho en el macho, en la hembra estaba en el lado izquierdo. Si el macho tenía una cola larga o amplia, la hembra disponía de una más corta o estrecha. Y eso se repetía hasta la saciedad en los seres vivos. ¿Será aplicable a los humanos también? Debía probarlo.

Una semana después, descubrió, para su sorpresa, que en los seres humanos, la contraposición de características no era física, sino a un nivel intelectual, emocional y sexual, es decir, eran abstractas. Si un hombre era extrovertido, su pareja siempre era más reservada. Si una mujer era conservadora, el hombre era más atrevido. Si el hombre era dulce, la mujer era apasionada. Si el hombre era emocional, la mujer tendía a ser más pragmática. En resumen, las parejas, por naturaleza, tendían más al equilibrio. Aquella era la mejor forma de funcionar. Y, estadísticamente, las parejas que se complementaban entre sí, eran las más exitosas.

Era como si la Naturaleza supiera quiénes estaban destinadas a unirse o no.

Y, de repente, un pensamiento relámpago asaltó su mente.

Como científico, debía probar su teoría para comprobar su veracidad. Sin embargo, sabía que aquello implicaba interactuar con una mujer, lo cual no lo entusiasmaba. Una dura batalla entre su yo científico y su yo fracasado se entabló en ese momento. Deseaba probar que aquella relación era real y no fantasmadas suyas y, por otro, no quería que una mujer se alejara de él por su falta de tacto. Una idea revolucionaria y una idea aterradora pugnaban por ganar terreno dentro de su conciencia. No obstante, hacer un experimento con una chica, aunque resulte exitoso, no era lo que la mujer promedio buscaba. Se sentiría utilizada, y aquella era una de las cosas que más odiaban las mujeres. Debía hallar una forma de lograr que el hecho mismo de participar en un experimento fuera toda una experiencia para una mujer.

Y sabía a quién debía recurrir.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, Ron estaba debajo de una ducha. Ayer había sido viernes pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no salió a buscar sexo por libras. Prefirió invertir su dinero en lavar los únicos atuendos que tenía y ahora, se aseaba de forma prolija, como siempre hacía. Cuando salió de la ducha, se sentía distinto, un hombre nuevo. Cuando se miró al espejo, cobró por primera vez conciencia de su atractivo, y de cuántas armas disponía a su favor en ese momento. Su mejor amigo, un seductor consumado y que tenía una excelente relación con su actual pareja, le dijo todo lo que debía saber.<p>

-Y no olvides que ella no es la última mujer de la tierra –le dijo, a modo de consejo final.

Pero Ron no iba por la mujer del otro día. Iba por cualquiera que se pusiera por delante de su camino.

Cuando salió de su casa, hasta el sol parecía sonreírle. Su primera parada sería la plaza, el lugar donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad de mujeres atractivas del lugar. Diez cuadras después, haciendo caso omiso por primera vez de las miradas furtivas y acusadoras de las personas normales, quienes hallaban inconcebible que una persona se vistiera con atuendos tan estrafalarios y fuera de sintonía. La plaza se expandía delante de sus ojos: sus árboles, sus flores, la gente, los niños, los banquillos… las mujeres. Cruzó la calle cuando estuvo seguro que ningún vehículo lo iba a arrollar y, apenas pisó el terreno de la plaza, supo que su amigo tenía toda la razón.

Se quedó de pie, mirando a una figura que le sonreía cálidamente, ataviada con un vestido floreado que describía gustosamente la anatomía de la mujer. Él no pudo evitarlo. También sonrió.

Iba a comprobar una teoría que cambiaría al mundo.


	3. El encuentro

**Capítulo III: El encuentro**

Hermione se sintió ligeramente desconcertada cuando observó de forma más detenida al hombre que le sonreía. Su aspecto y su indumentaria no desentonarían en una banda de heavy metal, pero el semblante que mostraba su cara era el de una persona con la clara certeza de haber hallado lo que deseaba encontrar desde hace toda una vida. Tal contraste hizo que el corazón de la castaña, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, latiera un poco más rápido.

_¿Qué me pasa?_

Hermione esperaba que el hombre que tenía enfrente estuviera vestido de manera más formal, el cabello corto y peinado y sin ninguna molesta gorra. Pero algo en el aspecto estrafalario del joven que le devolvía la sonrisa causaba una oleada de hormigueos a través de todo su cuerpo, como si él quisiera lastimarla y, a la vez, llenarla de cariño. No sabía qué esperar de esa persona desconocida; creía que la convicción con la cual salió de su casa, al encuentro de esa persona especial, la llevaría a alguien más convencional. Pero el metalero que le sonreía a diez metros de distancia no era alguien común y corriente. Su sonrisa era ambigua: no sabía si era de diversión o si era de alegría. Le molestaban las cosas inciertas pero, de algún modo, ella no podía dejar de sonreírle.

Y entonces, el joven se acercó a ella.

* * *

><p>Ron miraba con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad a la mujer que le sonreía a diez metros de distancia, sin saber muy bien por qué. Había logrado su objetivo. Pero, había algo que lo tenía abstraído, algo en lo que había reparado cuando se fijó en la forma en que se vestía ella.<p>

Usaba un vestido verde con flores estampadas en éste. Pero aquello no era lo importante. Lo que realmente la tenía mirándola como un obseso era la silueta de ella; aunque el vestido no fuera ajustado, su figura era perfectamente discernible a la distancia. La luz del sol y los árboles adyacentes arrojaban sombra sobre ella, acentuando la curvatura de sus pechos. La forma de sus caderas no se podía soslayar de ningún modo y sus piernas se antojaban suaves y sin vello. Sin embargo, era el rostro de ella lo que lo volvía loco de remate. Sin perjuicio de su hermosa anatomía, esos ojos de un color café miel eran hipnóticos, tal como el vaivén de sus propias caderas al caminar, el cabello ondulado y brillante que flotaba como por arte de magia y su boca estrecha, curvándose en una sonrisa, era más bellos que el más bello paisaje. Pero, las palabras de su amigo se hicieron eco dentro de su mente, arrancándolo de su trance.

_ Nunca te dejes impresionar por la belleza de una mujer. Recuerda que una chica es mucho más que un cuerpo._

Ron sonrió. Su amigo tenía razón. Su propósito era muy claro, y ese no era caer redondo ante la abrumadora belleza de la mujer que tenía enfrente, no era dejar caer cumplidos que alimentaran su ego. Eso sería para después.

Y, con pasos decididos, se acercó a la mujer, relajando los nervios y estando alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiese echar a perder el experimento que estaba a punto de realizar.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ron, dando una mirada al vestido floreado que usaba la chica.

La mujer miró a Ron, sin entender.

-¿Qué?

-¿Será ese el nuevo prototipo de traje militar del que hablaron en la televisión?

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Esperaba cualquier tipo de saludo, pero no una ácida observación acerca de su indumentaria. Aunque era cierto que lucía un poco como uniforme militar, aunque dudaba que en el ejército a las mujeres se les permitiera mostrar las piernas.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, es un vestido floreado.

Ron simuló pensar, llevándose la manos al mentón, como tratando de recordar algo particularmente cómico. Después de unos segundos, enfocó su vista en los ojos de la desconocida antes de hablar.

-Me acordé de una amiga que usaba un vestido similar al que usas ahora. También creí que era un nuevo tipo de uniforme militar, pero ella me dijo que eran flores y no dibujos extraños. Entonces, le dije que me estaba mintiendo y que era una mera excusa para que los hombres le miraran los pechos. –Esto último lo dijo con un dejo de repugnancia, como si el solo hecho fuera algo deleznable y poco aceptado.

-Uy, ¡qué horror!

-¿Cierto?

-Yo no me visto para que me miren –dijo la chica-. Me visto con la ropa que me gusta a mí y no con la ropa que le gusta a los demás.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que te miren? –Ron seguía mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sin desviarlo hacia ninguna otra parte más tentadora-. Entonces explícame cómo no me has dicho nada, pese a que te estoy mirando.

La chica, por un breve momento, no supo qué decir. Luego, captó la verdad.

-Porque me miras a los ojos y no a mis pechos.

Ron soltó una breve carcajada.

-Eso es porque cualquiera puede tener los pechos lindos hoy en día. Cualquiera puede tener las piernas lindas. Algunas mujeres son más tramposas que jugador de póquer y se operan para ser más atractivas. Pero a mí no me engañan.

La mujer se sintió, de algún modo, pasada a llevar.

-¡Yo… yo no me he operado!

Ron hizo como que no la escuchó.

-En realidad, necesito algo más, algo que vaya más allá de lo meramente físico. Eso, creo yo, es lo que diferencia a una verdadera mujer de una impostora con pasta de sobra.

La chica no sabía qué decir. Lo único que atinó a articular fue:

-Si necesitas algo más, hay muchas chicas que se niegan a verse más lindas y a darse a valorar por lo que son.

Ron alzó una ceja.

-¿Y tú eres una de ellas? Tengo mis dudas.

-¡Te dije que no me he operado!

-Quisiera creerte, pero me he topado con tanta chica artificial que no sé si quedan mujeres auténticas.

La mujer no dijo nada por momentos. Ron la estudió por mientras que buscaba algún argumento con el cual defenderse, porque ella estaba en contra de la belleza artificial, pero parecía que ese sujeto no entendía con palabras.

-Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

Ron volvió a alzar una ceja.

-Oye, ¿y de qué color es tu sostén?

La chica se puso roja, al tiempo que una rabia infinita se apoderó de ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle esa clase de cosas? ¡Qué atrevido y presuntuoso era! Ron se dio cuenta de la indignación de la mujer, pero sabía que estaba jugando, pues no le había dado ninguna bofetada que le indicara que se había metido más allá de lo sanamente aconsejable.

-Vamos, dime de qué color es tu sostén.

-¡No te lo diré si no me dices tu nombre!

Ron no iba a caer en la trampa.

-Bueno, creo que da lo mismo de qué color sea –dijo, mirando de lado a la chica-. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber tu nombre, dado que no me quieres decir el color de tu sostén. Me imagino que es una pregunta que puedes responder.

Ella no podía creer lo imbécil que estaba siendo ese joven. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarlo, de reírse de sus gracias, porque le era imposible recriminar las atrocidades que le decía. Era tan arrogante, pero a la vez tan gracioso, que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Era impredecible. Le gustaba jugar, al parecer. Pues bien, ella también se iba a unir a la diversión.

-Puede ser. Pero no te lo diré hasta que me hayas comprado una bebida.

-En ese caso –contraatacó Ron-, creo que tendré que inventarme un nombre para ti.

La chica no podía creerlo. Era un tipo duro de roer.

-¿Tanto te cuesta comprarme una bebida?

-Te compro una bebida, si dejas que te llame Peter.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya lo oíste, Peter –dijo Ron, sonriendo levemente.

-Pero… ¡pero no me llamo así!

Ron se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y apoyarse contra un árbol, mirándola de forma desafiante.

-Está bien. Olvida la bebida. ¡Pero no pienses que podrás llamarme con ese nombre tan estúpido!

-¿Y cómo quieres que te llame entonces?

Ella pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

-Soy Hermione. Mi nombre es Hermione.

Pero Ron se alejaba de ella, como si hubiera perdido completamente el interés en seguir prolongando aquella intensa conversación. Hermione lo perdió de vista, pero siguió mirando en todas direcciones, pero no se veía por ningún lado. Minutos después, cuando creyó que definitivamente se había largado de allí, una suave puntada en su espalda la hizo dar un respingo. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos azules de ese hombre, sosteniendo dos bebidas.

-¿Piña o durazno?

Hermione estaba desconcertada. No sabía qué hacer ante los repentinos movimientos de aquella persona. Se comportaba de una forma totalmente opuesta a alguien que deseara estar con ella, como divirtiéndose a costa de ella, sin remordimientos, con risas.

-Piña.

Y tomó la bebida que el tipo sostenía con la mano derecha, destapándola y bebiéndola. Le supo especialmente deliciosa, después de lo que le costó para conseguir una mísera bebida.

-¿Ahora puedo saber cómo te llamas? –quiso saber Hermione, ahora que había obtenido lo que deseaba.

-Te invito a que lo adivines.

¡Qué irritante era! ¡Todo lo que debía hacer para saber cómo cuernos se llamaba el tipo ese! Era tanto el desconcierto que no se le ocurría ningún nombre propio, con suerte se le venían a la mente los nombres de unos amigos.

-Lo siento, no se me ocurre ninguno.

Ron se cruzó de brazos, mirándola de forma decepcionada.

-Vaya… y creía que eras más inteligente. Deberías tomar clases de adivinación.

Aquello pareció tocar un punto sensible en Hermione.

-¡Detesto la adivinación! ¡Y soy más inteligente de lo que crees!

-Entonces jamás podrás descubrir cómo me llamo… aunque… creo que podrías tener una oportunidad de hacerlo.

Hermione alzó una ceja. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Ahora, el tipo ese la iba a invitar a una cita, tratando de dar un paso más en la supuesta relación que estaba a punto de concretar. Le pasó muchas veces y no guardaba recuerdos demasiado memorables de aquellas citas. Además, hallaba detestable que usara una excusa tan ruin como para invitarla a salir. Decidió darle la oportunidad de decirlo, para luego hundirlo y así deshacerse de aquel pesado estúpido, presuntuoso y (Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en ello) divertido. No quería tener una cita con cualquier persona, ni menos con alguien que escuchaba heavy metal.

-¿De qué se trata?

Ron supo que había mordido el anzuelo.

-¿Tienes un bar en tu casa?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, tendrás tu oportunidad la próxima vez que vayas a tu casa y te tomes un trago.

¡Qué rayos! Aquello no era lo que Hermione esperaba. Vamos, nunca creyó que podía decirle esa clase de cosas. Creyó que la iba a invitar a algún sitio, pero la respuesta de ese hombre rompió con todos sus esquemas.

-Pensé que me ibas a invitar a alguna discoteca.

-Bah, por favor Hermione –dijo Ron, haciendo una mueca de asco-. Las discotecas son los peores lugares para las primeras citas. ¿Sabías que el 88 por ciento de las primeras citas que ocurren en ambientes ruidosos terminan a las dos semanas después?

Hermione abrió los ojos, temiendo que los párpados desaparecieran detrás de ellos. ¿Era real ese dato?

-¿Y por qué?

-Graves problemas de comunicación a causa de una sordera temporal.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Es una broma, verdad?

-¿Quieres hacer la prueba?

-No gracias.

Ron sonrió.

-Me lo imaginaba. –Hizo una pausa antes de hablar de nuevo-. Ah, acabo de acordarme que tengo que ir al Teatro Central. Habrá un concierto único en toda la ciudad. Es la primera vez que viene esa cantante al país. Decidí asistir a causa de un desafío que me hizo un hermano metalero.

Hermione sintió agua tibia corriendo por sus venas. Sabía a quién se refería el hombre: ella era una fanática de sus canciones y se moría por asistir un concierto de ella. Sin embargo, no quiso hacer ninguna referencia explícita al tema, de lo contrario, se moriría de vergüenza.

-¿Qué desafío te propuso ese hermano? –quiso saber Hermione, dando por sobreentendido que empleaba el término "hermano" en sentido figurado.

-Me retó a que si podía aguantar dos horas en un concierto de música romántica –dijo Ron, haciendo muecas para enfatizar su indignación-. El reto de un hermano metalero no puede ignorarse. Lo hizo para ver si soy un metalero de verdad o no.

Hermione no dijo nada. Era mejor reservarse sus comentarios.

-¿Sabías que en la década de los ochenta, el heavy metal era la música más popular de todo el mundo?

-Nunca supe que esa música fue alguna vez popular.

-Ah, me olvidaba que tus gustos son distintos a los míos.

Hermione casi no esperaba un gesto de entendimiento de parte de esa persona. Sin embargo, se sintió especial al saber que ese tipo, en apariencia arrogante y risueño, podría tener un poco de tacto.

-¿Te parece si nos encontramos en el concierto de esta muchacha? –preguntó Ron, casi como si fuera parte de un protocolo, una rutina, algo aburrido.

Hermione pensó un poco.

-No sé. No sé qué dirá mi novio al respecto.

Ron sabía que esta parte vendría en algún momento de la conversación. Pero su amigo le había aconsejado también a propósito de esa clase de coyunturas. Puso una cara como de no poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Apenas nos estamos conociendo, y ya comienzas a contarme tus problemas?

Hermione no pudo evitar reír. Para Ron, eso equivalía a haber admitido que estaba totalmente soltera, pero decidió seguir con la pantomima del novio. Podría serle de utilidad.

-Bueno, podrías contarme más acerca de ese personaje en el concierto.

Hermione sonrió otra vez. Ron interpretó aquel gesto como una aceptación a la invitación. Sin embargo, era crucial que la conversación continuara por un rato más para que no creyera que esa era la finalidad de haberle hablado por primera vez.

-Supe que eres gerente de una empresa gigantesca –dijo Ron-. Me imagino que debes tener un montón de libertades.

-Sí, tienes razón –admitió Hermione, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de evocar su vida-. Puedo trabajar a la hora que a mí se me ocurra, leer libros, salir con mis amigas, en definitiva, ser libre.

-¿Tienes muchas amigas?

-Un montón. ¿A qué viene el interés?

Ron otra vez supo que ella había picado el anzuelo.

-No me malinterpretes. No estoy interesado en tus amigas. Son mis colegas los que están interesados en conocer mujeres atractivas.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quieres que se las presente a tus colegas?

-Algo por el estilo. Pero –ahora el tono de voz de Ron se hizo más confidencial-, no quiero que sepan que yo tuve que ver en el asunto.

-¿Quieres que las convenza para que salgan con ellos?

Ron rió la ignorancia de la castaña.

-No, Hermione. Eso dependerá de ellos.

Hermione la pensó poco.

-De acuerdo.

Ron la acompañó hasta un lugar hasta donde ella pudiera desaparecer sin ser vista por la gente normal. Era increíble que, hace media hora atrás, fueran completos desconocidos y ahora, parecían amigos de toda la vida. Sin embargo, para Ron no era más que el primer peldaño de una escalera muy larga. De todos modos, era la primera vez que lograba entablar conversación con una mujer atractiva sin que le diera un tortazo.

-Entonces, mañana en el Teatro Central.

-De acuerdo.

Y Hermione desapareció sin que ninguna otra persona fuera de Ron se diera cuenta. Ron sonrió. Se había asegurado que ella asistiera, pues él le había prestado su bolígrafo para que ella pudiera anotar una lista de compras que necesitaba hacer esa tarde, aprovechando de decir que podía devolvérselo mañana, cuando estuvieran en pleno concierto. También le dijo que sólo había cien de esos en el mundo y que tuvo que ahorrar por tres meses antes de adquirirlo.

Ron caminó hasta su departamento, silbando plácidamente, con la agradable perspectiva de tener una cita en un lugar calmado y sin tanto ruido. Y, en el momento en que el pelirrojo atravesaba el umbral de su departamento, Hermione compraba una entrada para el concierto, pensando en cómo se desarrollaría aquella inusual cita.

Había asestado el primer golpe a los dioses.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Debo dejar un aviso muy importante. Desde hoy, me iré a trabajar a un lugar muy apartado, donde no tengo acceso a internet (ni siquiera con mi módem inalámbrico) y, por lo tanto, no podré actualizar en un buen tiempo. No estoy seguro cuándo podré hacerlo, eso depende de si en el lugar de trabajo puedan instalar una conexión a internet o no, pero lo más probable es que lo exijan. Siento dar noticias como ésta, pero mi trabajo me lleva a todas partes de mi país y muchas veces me toca trabajar en lugares donde no hay conexión de ningún tipo.

No quiero que piensen que hago esto a propósito: son simplemente gajes del oficio. Sin embargo, en cuanto tenga acceso a internet (lo más probable que tome entre dos y tres meses) actualizaré. Además, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados y, mientras no tenga internet, igual seguiré escribiendo, para cuando tenga acceso a mi cuenta tenga muchos capítulos para subir. Además, si instalan internet en mi lugar de trabajo, estaré dos años allí, por lo que tendré tiempo de sobra para terminar todas mis historias y descansar en paz.

Ojalá que pronto pueda continuar.

Saludos desde en medio de la nada… Gilrasir.


	4. La cita

**Capítulo IV: La cita**

El día siguiente amaneció gris y triste y las nubes amenazaban con dejar caer una no desdeñable cantidad de lluvia. Se trataba de un domingo, por lo que no había mucha gente deambulando por la ciudad, y aquellos que lo hacían, usaban paraguas y caminaban como si temieran llegar atrasados a sus trabajos. Para la tarde, la lluvia se convirtió en un aguacero, con relámpagos y truenos y las calles lucían desiertas y las luminarias debieron encenderse a causa de la oscuridad imperante. Unos pocos vehículos deambulaban sobre el pavimento y ninguna persona era visible.

Era la ocasión perfecta para dos personas. El hecho que no hubiera gente en la calle favorecía el transporte instantáneo. Como a las tres de la tarde, media hora antes que comenzara el concierto, una mujer apareció de repente frente al Teatro Central, vestida como si fuera a esquiar en lugar de atender a un recital. Se podía intuir un par de sudaderas debajo de una bufanda que hacía juego con su cabello, parcialmente oculto por un gorro de lana de color blanco. Usaba una gabardina de color marfil y unas botas largas de cuero, sin tacones y de color marrón. Consultó su reloj de pulsera: faltaban veinticinco minutos para el comienzo del show. Esperó en el vestíbulo, cerrando su paraguas y sentándose en un banquillo de madera.

Un minuto para el inicio del recital. Hermione comenzaba a morderse las uñas a propósito de la tardanza de él, del tipo que conoció sólo ayer. Todavía no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero algo le movía a pensar que eso era lo de menos. Aún podía evocar, como si una pantalla neblinosa bloqueara parcialmente su visión, cómo se reía con sus gracias, aunque se comportara como un auténtico cretino. Podía ser bastante presuntuoso e irritante, pero eso no impidió pasarla bien con él, reírse y sentirse inusualmente contenta después de obtener un jugo de piña. En condiciones normales, se habría ahorrado la molestia y pagar de su propio bolsillo una bebida, pero aquellas circunstancias eran cualquier cosa menos normales.

Cuando faltaban un minuto para que cerraran las boleterías, un hombre apareció en el umbral del teatro. Como Hermione, también usaba un paraguas de color negro, pero su indumentaria no podía ser más distinta de la que ostentó ayer. En lugar de lucir como lo que era, ahora usaba prendas informales, pero que iban encaminadas claramente a que ella, Hermione, se sintiera menos incómoda a su lado. Debajo de la gabardina blanca, usaba una camisa de un color verde pálido y pantalones de seda color marrón y zapatos de cuero supremamente lustrados. Sus colegas no fueron capaces de aguantarse las ganas de reírse a propósito del nuevo atuendo de Ron, pues ellos estaban acostumbrados a verlo como un rebelde sin causa. Sin embargo, para Hermione era un gesto que daba cuenta del tacto y la discreción de quién esperaba en el umbral del teatro, extendiéndole una mano, implícitamente invitándola a entrar. Sonriendo, Hermione tomó su mano y se dejó guiar hacia el interior.

Bastaba con darle una ojeada al amplio teatro para darse cuenta que se trataba de un evento exclusivo. Decenas de mesas circulares, iluminadas por candelabros dorados yacían diseminadas sobre el piso, en donde normalmente se instalaban las butacas. Cada una de las mesas tenía capacidad hasta para seis personas y platos y cubiertos descansaban en éstas, como si se tratara de un colosal restaurante. Entre las sombras se podían ver a los meseros, preparándose para unas largas tres horas de concierto en donde posiblemente tengan que atender a cientos de personas, cada una de ellas con gustos culinarios diferentes. Ron y Hermione escogieron una de las mesas más cercanas al escenario, donde todo ya estaba preparado. Los equipos de sonido ya estaban instalados y en funcionamiento, el micrófono en su pedestal y las luces iluminaban el escenario con un brillo intenso, casi divino.

Hermione divisó una especie de cuaderno con pocas hojas en él. Cuando lo puso a la luz de los candelabros, se dio cuenta que era la carta. Ron supo que había otra para él en medio de las sombras.

-¿Eres exquisita con la comida? –quiso saber Ron, deslizando su silla ligeramente hacia atrás y reclinándose en ésta-. Quiero decir si tienes algún problema con los lácteos, o la carne…

-Claro que no –interrumpió Hermione-. Es sólo que soy muy exigente con la preparación, eso es todo. No me gusta la carne muy cocida o muy asada, o con mucho condimento.

-Entonces sí eres exquisita con la comida.

-¡Te dije que no lo soy!

Ron arqueó una ceja.

-No dije que fuera algo negativo.

-Lo… lo siento.

Ron sonrió. Pero esta vez, se trataba de una sonrisa distinta a la que mostró cuando apenas se conocían. Era como si él supiera, de una forma misteriosa, que ella esperaba ver una faceta desconocida de la persona que estaba sentada delante de Hermione.

-Oye –continuó Ron, en un tono un poco más confidencial-, podrías contarme más de ese personaje de tu novio. La verdad es que no me explico cómo lo hiciste para que te diera permiso de venir conmigo a este concierto, con lo celosos que son los hombres en estos días.

Hermione se puso ligeramente escarlata cuando Ron acabó de hablar. La verdad, ella estaba más sola que una, pero decidió pretender que sí tenía novio, para ver cómo reaccionaba ese desconocido pelirrojo. Sin darse cuenta, estaba jugando el juego de quien la miraba despreocupadamente.

-Bueno… ¿qué puedo decir de él? –comenzó Hermione, tratando de borrar el tinte rojizo en sus mejillas, sin conseguirlo-. Él no es alguien celoso, sino que es considerado conmigo y es atento. Cuando no quiero hacer algo, él me entiende y no lo hace, siempre me anda haciendo regalos lindos. No los compra, pues los hace él mismo. Es un artesano.

Ron lucía imperturbable.

-¿Y qué viste en él? Supongo que hay algo en él que te gusta o que te atrae. –Ron puso mucha cautela en sus palabras, de modo que Hermione no interpretara de forma errónea la observación.

-Pues, es muy lindo –dijo ella, en un tono que sugería que en realidad lo era-. Es rubio, de ojos azules, escandinavo, a juzgar por su rostro. Me recordó a los dioses nórdicos cuando lo vi por primera vez, y creo que me sentí atraída por eso.

Ron arqueó ambas cejas.

-¿Y sólo por parecerse a Thor te sentiste atraída por él?

Hermione se puso roja de repente.

-No sólo por eso –se apresuró a decir-. Cuando hablé con él, me di cuenta que era una persona amable y sincera. Iba a comprar un adorno para mi casa cuando lo conocí.

Ron seguía con esa postura relajada. Hermione creyó que podía pasar por un gerente de un banco a juzgar por el modo en que prestaba atención a lo que ella decía.

-¿Y cómo te miraba él?

Hermione juzgó que era una pregunta extraña: tenía la impresión que su compañero de conversación sabía precisamente qué clase de preguntas formularle. Andaba en terreno pantanoso, por lo que decidió extremar las precauciones.

-Bueno, cuando cotizaba los precios de los adornos, vi al vendedor, el hombre que es mi novio ahora. Me miraba con curiosidad, directo a los ojos, como si estuviera realmente interesado en mí.

Ron pensó unos momentos, como tratando de recordar algo. Justo en ese momento, la artista apareció en el escenario, ataviada con un vestido negro, lleno de brillantes, que rozaba el suelo, mirando a todos los asistentes como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo que tenerlos a ellos como espectadores.

-Creí que yo era el único que te miraba a los ojos y no a otra parte de tu anatomía.

Hermione se puso morada de tan roja que estaba. Ese tipo estaba desarmándola con una facilidad que asustaba e impresionaba a partes iguales. Cada vez le era más difícil oponer resistencia. Sin embargo, siguió presionándolo para ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

-Es que me olvidé que mi novio también es así –dijo, con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir.

Ron volvió a arquear las cejas.

-Apenas puedo creer que olvides a alguien que valoras y amas, sobre todo, acerca de una cualidad que cada vez se ve menos entre los hombres.

-¿Estás insinuando que estoy inventando a mi novio?

-No dije eso. –Aunque Ron lo sabía de antemano, no quería acusarla de mentirosa. Iba a dejar que ella misma se pusiera en evidencia. Ese, entre muchos otros, era uno de los consejos que le había dado su amigo: nunca acusarla innecesariamente, sino dejar que la chica meta la pata por su cuenta. Esto daba pie a conversaciones más íntimas más tarde, pues reforzaba la idea que el hombre era el premio de la relación, no ella y suscitaría el interés de la mujer por conocerlo mejor. Cuando su amigo se lo dijo, Ron supo que era algo obvio pero, cegado en su propia miseria, no había podido captarla correctamente.

-¿Entonces, qué insinúas?

-Solamente digo que no aprecias detalles de tu novio que al común de las mujeres les encanta. Aunque puede que seas una mujer fuera de lo común, no lo sé.

-¿Qué no aprecio a mi novio? –inquirió Hermione como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar-. Es la persona más importante para mí.

-Sí, y yo soy el Ministro de la Magia –dijo Ron sarcásticamente-. Una de dos: o no aprecias en realidad a tu novio o es un personaje imaginario que inventaste por alguna razón que no alcanzo a entender.

Hermione volvió a ponerse colorada. Ron supo de inmediato que había descubierto su juego y supo además, que iba a mostrarse más dispuesta a ser ella misma, puesto que las mentiras no le funcionaron. Como si fuera una acción refleja, Ron acercó más su silla hacia la mesa, cosa que pudiera estar más cerca de Hermione. Ella lo observó acomodar su silla e, instintivamente, supo que estaba dispuesto a escucharla. De pronto, se dio cuenta de cuán pocas personas escuchaban a las mujeres: la mayoría dejaban que ellas hablaran, sin prestar real atención a lo que decían.

La artista comenzó con su recital y hubo poco margen para las palabras. La voz de la cantante, potente pero a la vez melodiosa, hizo que algunos saltaran de sus sillas en señal de desconcierto. La canción era un homenaje a las madres, las letras hablaban del amor que sentía por su progenitora, después que ésta muriera. Hermione escuchaba con los ojos vidriosos, un rostro melancólico y nostálgico, como si las palabras de la cantante lograran evocar recuerdos hermosos, pero crueles a la vez. Ron observaba atentamente a Hermione, adivinando muchos de los pensamientos de la castaña, gracias a las letras de la canción.

Para cuando la artista terminó, aplausos irrumpieron en el teatro, momento que Ron aprovechó para conversar con ella.

-¿Extrañas a alguien?

Hermione giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su acompañante. Éstos reflejaban preocupación y comprensión, lo último que esperaba ver en ese personaje. Lo más raro, era que parecía saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. En realidad extrañaba a alguien.

-Ocurrió hace dos años –comenzó a decir Hermione en voz baja-. Iba de compras junto con mi madre. Acabábamos de salir del almacén. Íbamos a cruzar la calle cuando un vehículo atropelló a mi madre. Murió camino al hospital. Resultó que el conductor del vehículo iba a exceso de velocidad y, para empeorar las cosas, estaba ebrio. Mi padre estaba destrozado, pero pudo sobreponerse al dolor y ahora vive conmigo, en mi casa. Pero aun así, todavía lo escucho llorar a veces cuando cree que no estoy escuchando.

Hermione casi se pone a llorar también. Cuando Ron se dio cuenta, se puso de pie y la abrazó. Esto causó que ella se deshiciera en llanto, no pudiendo anticipar que ese desconocido tuviera el tacto suficiente como para ser tan atento con ella. En resumen, se estaba comportando como ese novio que ella inventó, pero él era real. Su abrazo era cálido, impropio de alguien que escuchaba heavy metal. Era la amalgama perfecta: tenía la autoridad y la convicción de un metalero, pero era atento y sensible también. En medio de toda la tristeza, tenía la sensación que ese hombre era una caja de Pandora. Sorpresa tras sorpresa. Impredecible.

Y con la voz de la cantante como telón de fondo, Ron volvió a su asiento, componiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como diciéndole a ella "tranquila, estoy contigo".

-Lamento haber perdido el control –se excusó Hermione, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que había sacado del bolsillo de su gabardina-. Lo siento.

Ron, sin embargo, siguió sonriendo.

-No te excuses –dijo, tomándole ambas manos-. Lo que me acabas de contar es como para hacer llorar a un payaso.

Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Sabías que los payasos originalmente no servían para hacer reír a la gente? –dijo Ron, volviendo a adoptar esa posición de tranquilidad-. Originalmente fue una idea loca de un rey mago del siglo once para asustar a la población y así controlarla mejor. Pero el plan falló miserablemente: lejos de causar terror y cundir el pánico, hubo una epidemia de risas que duró cuatro meses. Los payasos fueron objeto de burla por parte de la población y el rey fue derrocado seis meses después.

Hermione, después de estar llorando en los brazos de Ron, ahora golpeaba los puños en la mesa, riendo descontroladamente, haciendo que los demás espectadores sisearan en señal de querer silencio.

-¿Es una broma tuya? –quiso saber Hermione después de controlarse.

-¿Me ves cara de payaso?

Hermione sonrió.

-Con un poco de maquillaje parecerías uno.

-Como todos.

Las horas pasaban alegremente. A ratos escuchaban cantar a la artista, que ahora se paseaba por el escenario, cosa que nadie se perdiera el espectáculo, a veces se dedicaban a conversar, entre copas de vino tinto y filetes con salsa tártara.

-¿Dices que una amiga tuya te regaló un libro que propone una teoría sobre cómo nació el amor? –dijo Ron, después de tragar un pedazo particularmente grande de carne-. También leí algo por el estilo. Decía que un dios celoso dividió a unos seres perfectos en dos, una clase de maldición. Pero aquellas dos mitades lograron romperla, que en realidad jamás estuvieron separados gracias a una fuerza inexplicable que hacía que ambas mitades se volvieran a reunir.

Hermione asintió levemente. Creyó que si manifestaba con palabras su aprobación, la iban a asaltar unas desagradables oleadas de vergüenza. Sin embargo, algunos de sus pensamientos debieron filtrarse por los poros de su piel, pues Ron la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿De verdad crees aquella historia?

La castaña no dijo nada. Sin embargo, su silencio era más que elocuente. Puso una cara como diciendo "anda, ríete"

-Parece que me malinterpretaste –dijo Ron, sonriendo-. Para un metalero es importante permanecer firme en sus creencias y no tranzar por nada del mundo. Pues, si de verdad crees aquella historia, la estarás haciendo real. No importa que no lo sea para los demás: lo que realmente interesa es que sea real para ti.

Hermione tenía los ojos vidriosos de nuevo. Sin embargo, el llanto estaba a años luz de sus pensamientos. Era extraño, pero a la vez, sentía que era esto lo que estaba esperando cuando salió de su casa el día de ayer, con la plena convicción que iba a encontrar a su mitad, aquella que ese dios celoso le robó hace miles de años ya. Se sentía irrevocablemente atraída por el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella. Ya no le importaba que no supiera su nombre: en ese momento era lo de menos. Quería saber, quería comprobar si era capaz de hacerle sentir las cosas que ella quería sentir.

La última canción del recital llegó a su final con una nota alta por parte de la cantante, en medio de un nutrido aplauso por parte de los asistentes. Ella agradeció al público por estar presente y, con una reverencia, desapareció del escenario. Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y, pidiendo permiso a la gente que se agolpaba en medio de las mesas y las sillas, salieron al aire frío de la tarde. Ron consultó su reloj: eran las siete.

_Todavía queda mucho_ pensó.

-¿Y ahora adónde vamos? –preguntó Hermione, algo preocupada.

-Ya lo verás –dijo Ron misteriosamente-. Acompáñame.

Esto lo dijo con cierta autoridad, pero con la sutileza suficiente como para que Hermione no se sintiera como un sirviente. Ella obedeció y tomó del brazo a Ron, quien no dio ninguna muestra de sentirse nervioso o incómodo. Aquella la convenció que el pelirrojo no era un hombre del montón. No tenía idea de adónde la conducía, pero tenía la impresión que iba a ser una cita totalmente diferente de las demás que había tenido hasta ese momento.

La mitad de la batalla contra los dioses estaba ganada.

Por otra parte, Ron estaba dividido. Por una parte, debía mostrar aplomo para que Hermione no comenzara a dudar de él pero, por otra, apenas podía dar crédito que la misma mujer que vio caminar con tanta gracia y sensualidad y que no le hiciera ni el más mínimo caso cuando él almorzaba en el local de siempre, ahora se sintiera atraída por él, se dejara conducir con tanta mansedumbre y que lo acompañara tomándole un brazo, casi como si fueran novios. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía sucumbir a aquellos pensamientos, pues lo harían parecer necesitado… y eso era lo último que deseaba parecer.

Lentamente, Ron fue dándose cuenta que, para enamorar a una mujer, había que hablar en un lenguaje diferente al que usaba normalmente. Era un lenguaje que, extrañamente, le hacía sentirse unido con la otra persona y, como todos los lenguajes, había que aprender a hablarlo con los hablantes nativos de aquel extraño dialecto: las mujeres.

En resumen, había que rodearse de mujeres para aprender a comunicarse con ellas.

Desde ese momento, comenzó a dudar de su experimento.

**Nota del Autor: **¡Volví! :D Tras dos meses de reposo por una operación a la columna, puedo subir más capítulos de ahora en adelante. Prometo no hacer mucha fuerza con la espalda para no lastimármela de nuevo y estar dos meses sin publicar nada.

Los saluda desde la superficie del Sol (ay, ay, ay, ay…)

Gilrasir.


	5. El romance

**Capítulo V: El romance**

Podían verse algunas estrellas en el cielo. Las nubes parecían estar avergonzadas de haber descargado tanta agua sobre la tierra y ahora se hacían a un lado. Sin embargo, el pavimento y las veredas del camino todavía estaban mojadas y varias pozas se podían divisar tanto a lo cerca como a lo lejos. Pocas personas caminaban por el parque iluminado por luces esféricas, y menos lo hacían de forma alegre y desenfadada. De hecho, eran sólo dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, un pelirrojo y una castaña, ambos sosteniendo paraguas cerrados y usándolos como bastones.

-No puedo creer que te hayas convertido en un metalero por eso –decía Hermione, con una cara mezcla de sorpresa, horror y diversión-. ¿Y dices que no sabías en qué consistía esa prueba hasta que, de hecho, la realizaste… y fallaste monumentalmente?

-Créeme, no tenía ni idea de en lo que me estaba metiendo –afirmó Ron, dilatando teatralmente los ojos y poniendo una cara de susto, como si le aterrara rememorar aquello-. Si hubiera sabido que esos tipos vestidos de negro eran metaleros… tal vez jamás lo hubiera sido.

Ambos se detuvieron. De hecho, fue Hermione la que se detuvo delante de Ron, mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

-Me equivoqué contigo –dijo.

Ron se limitó a observarla escrutadoramente.

-Creí que los metaleros eran locos insensibles que se dedicaban a tomar cerveza como condenados y a pelearse entre ellos en los conciertos, gente a la que le gusta hacer desórdenes y tirarse a cuánta mujer encuentren. Ahora, me di cuenta que ustedes son más que vándalos. Algunos son así, pero no todos y… quiero que me perdones por tratar de meterlos a todos en un mismo saco. Lo siento.

Ron sonrió.

-En ese caso, espero que tú también me perdones.

-¿Por qué?

Él hizo una pausa antes de hablar.

-No lo dije, pero yo creía que todos los gerentes de empresas eran degenerados sexuales.

Hermione, por alguna razón, rió.

-Creen poder hacer y deshacer dentro de una empresa: invitan a comer a sus secretarias, les compran regalos caros y se las llevan a sus apartamentos para disfrutar de sus atributos en privado. Y más encima, si alguien trata de hincarle el diente, al pobre lo despiden así como así.

Hermione no decía nada.

-Pero ahora sé que tú no eres como ellos. Noté la forma en que comías y dejabas los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Eres metódica, inteligente y sensible. Para una persona de esas características, por definición, es imposible que abuse de un cargo privilegiado. Quieres probar tu valía a través de un trabajo honesto y no a través de chantajes sexuales o alguna otra artimaña laboral imaginable. En todo caso, tu tragedia personal te impide ser inmoral y el hecho que hayas inventado un novio para tratar de ponerme incómodo comunica que te hace falta alguien que te ponga las cosas patas arriba y que te rompa los esquemas.

Hermione perdió la capacidad del habla por varios minutos. Cuando lo hizo, cada palabra expresaba desconcierto y profunda admiración, por decirlo de algún modo.

-Deberías ser psíquico –dijo Hermione, lentamente, como si le costara trabajo decir aquellas palabras-. O adivino. Porque acabas de resumir mi personalidad sin conocerme demasiado.

Ron la invitó a que se sentara en un banquillo seco que había enfrente de ellos. Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados, él hizo un gesto para que la mirara a los ojos. Era mucho más fácil dar órdenes con gestos que con palabras para que éstas fueran obedecidas sin recelos. Ella lo miró fijo, sin desviarlos ningún segundo, pero de forma relajada, de forma que su atención no se hiciera demasiado explícita.

-¿Sabes? No me gustan los psíquicos ni los astrólogos. Y yo sé que a ti tampoco te gustan los adivinos. Por eso, no entiendo por qué estás hablando conmigo si acabo de hacer algo que no te gusta.

Hermione, honestamente, no había pensado en Adivinación mientras Ron resumía su personalidad en pocas palabras. Cuando se dio cuenta, descubrió cuan profundamente atraída se sentía por el hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella, mirándola. Lucía verdaderamente interesado en ella, tratando de ver algo más allá de su hermosa anatomía y, a juzgar por lo atenta de su mirada, creyó que había descubierto más de una sola cosa. Aquello la hizo sentirse contenta: a ella le gustaba ser reconocida por cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con su físico. Aquello marcaba una distancia sideral con respecto a los demás hombres que habían pasado por su cama… o por un lugar más alejado de ésta.

-Bueno, pudo haber sido simple intuición –argumentó Hermione razonablemente-. Pudiste haberte fijado en detalles que los demás no, yo qué sé.

Ron rió.

-El noventa y nueve por ciento de las mujeres que conozco dice que los hombres no tienen intuición.

Hermione se puso roja.

-Y hasta ahora, yo también lo creía-. Ella juntó sus piernas con las de Ron, quien no dio ningún signo de incomodidad. Él se limitó a continuar mirándola con curiosidad-. Para ser metalero, eres un buen hombre, me sorprendiste a todos los niveles.

-Lástima que las demás mujeres no opinen lo mismo que tú –dijo Ron, mostrando una sonrisa con dientes cuidadosamente blanqueados-. Para ser sinceros, eres la primera mujer que me tira un cumplido gratuito.

Hermione se pasó instintivamente una mano por su cabello de modo que arrancara destellos a la luz de las luminarias.

-Bueno, las demás mujeres son tontas –dijo Hermione, ladeando la cabeza levemente, al tiempo que repetía su gesto de pasarse la mano por su reluciente cabello castaño-. No saben lo que se están perdiendo por ser tan ciegas para no ver a un hombre de verdad, ¿no crees?

Ron, observando a su compañera de cita, se dio cuenta que ya tenía mucho terreno ganado. Ella estaba coqueteando abiertamente con él de una forma, él estaba seguro, en que no lo haría con nadie más. Lejos de sentirse especial por eso, siguió mirando con interés a Hermione, pues sabía que no había descubierto ni la punta del iceberg.

-A menos que el mundo esté lleno de hombres de mentira.

Hermione volvió a reír. En ninguna cita antes de aquella había sentido su boca tan floja.

-O las demás mujeres lleven vendas en los ojos.

-No me sorprendería, con lo tozudas que son a veces, cuando dicen estar enamoradas de hombres que parecen criminales.

-A mí me pasó una vez –dijo Hermione, y Ron supo de inmediato que debía reservarse las palabras pues presentía una nueva historia de parte de la castaña, y no muy agradable a juzgar por la expresión de sus ojos.

-Conocí a un hombre que era muy parecido a ti en cuanto lo vi –comenzó ella, su rostro de repente melancólico y triste-. En ese entonces era más ingenua que ahora y me atrajo desde el principio, pese a que era rudo conmigo a veces, pues pertenecía a una banda de delincuentes, como me enteré después. No me lo dijo después de tres meses de relación, cuando creyó seguro que yo supiera y se hubiera asegurado que yo hubiera pasado por su cama.

Hermione hizo una pausa para suspirar y limpiarse las lágrimas. Cuando continuó, su voz se escuchaba baja y trémula.

-Hasta cuando teníamos sexo era violento. Le gustaba amarrarme de manos y pies a la cama para tenerme sometida. Y, para serte honesta, había algo de eso que me gustaba. No puedo decir con exactitud por qué, pero me sentía bien de una forma que no podía explicar. Pero aquello duró poco. Cuando él decidió decirme que encabezaba una banda criminal, me horroricé y casi me desmayé, pero decidí que no debía ser tan terrible si me mantenía al margen de lo que ellos hacían. Pero él me llevaba a todas las reuniones y debía escuchar sus retorcidos planes de asesinatos, robos y violaciones. Mis amigas me insistían a cada rato que lo dejara y buscara a un novio más normal, pero algo en mí me hacía justificar lo que yo estaba haciendo y les aseguraba que nunca me forzaría a hacer algo desagradable, como a la postre ocurrió.

Ron tenía una idea del final de la historia, pero dejó que Hermione terminara, mirándola con preocupación y consuelo.

-Él me dijo que la acompañara a una fiesta que iban a tener con otra banda criminal de la zona y, en medio de ésta, otra banda nos atacó. Hubo una refriega atroz… los nuestros ganaron y mataron a los hombres y violaron a las mujeres antes de matarlas también. Lo terrible es que mi novio quería que yo me uniera a ellos y me llevaron ante una chica que yacía herida en el suelo con una pierna rota. Me pasó un cuchillo de carnicero y me ordenó que la violara y la degollara… no pude hacerlo… simplemente no pude… y me di cuenta que mis amigas tuvieron razón todo el tiempo. Co… Corrí llorando del lugar… lloré toda la noche… quería morir… dejar de existir… ¡qué demonios me pudo haber pasado para estar con esa bestia! Al final fui… fui al cuartel de policía más cercano y los denuncié. Dos días después la banda cayó presa y todos fueron sentenciados a muerte por inyección letal. Jamás supieron quién los delató. Todavía tengo pesadillas con aquello y, desde entonces, me prometí a mí misma que ordenaría mi vida. Aquella resolución me hizo llegar a ser lo que soy ahora. Mi madre siempre tuvo razón: son las más desafiantes experiencias de la vida las que definen el curso de ésta. Pero fue terrible… no puedo evitar llorar cada vez que pienso en ello…

Hermione estalló en llanto y se derrumbó sobre el hombro de Ron quien, como si fuera una acción refleja, la sostuvo en sus brazos, acariciando su sedoso cabello con una mano y con la otra apretando suave pero firmemente su hombro. Podía sentir sus lágrimas humedecer sus ropas, pero aquello le importó poco. Lentamente, el llanto fue disminuyendo su intensidad y Hermione alzó su cabeza, y su mirada se encontró con la de Ron. Había una magia en esos ojos azules que le impedían pensar, como si todos sus agravios se derritieran con sólo mirarlo a él. Había algo en él que Hermione no pudo encontrar en ningún hombre antes que él, había algo que no le permitía desviar sus ojos de los de él. Y supo que él la entendía, que para él, aquella historia no era ninguna broma ni alguna forma de impresionar. Supo además que él iba a estar con ella cada vez que ella se sintiera vulnerable. Con él, ella era más fuerte, con él podía ser ella misma sin sentirse avergonzada de aquello, se sentía poderosamente atraída por ese hombre… era suave y fuerte a la vez, autoridad y comprensión encerrados en una misma mente, una voluntad fuerte como el acero y una sensibilidad digna de una mujer… fuerzas contradictorias reuniéndose en un torbellino de emociones encontradas y desconocidas.

-¿Qué dirías si tuvieras al amor de tu vida frente a tus narices? –inquirió Hermione, sin separarse de Ron ni un milímetro. Podían sentir sus respiraciones arremolinarse entre ellos, el sonido de éstos contra el silencio del parque daba una sensación de intimidad única-. ¿Qué dirías si estuvieras completamente convencido de que la persona que tienes en frente puede cumplir todos tus sueños, deseos y anhelos?

Ron halló extraña la pregunta, pero supo la razón de por qué la había formulado. Decidió ser sincero, pues algo en los ojos de Hermione le dijo que ella esperaba por una respuesta honesta, que no formaba parte de ninguna clase de juego o estratagema para ponerlo a prueba. Hace rato que los juegos habían terminado. Ahora era el momento de ser un hombre real.

-Me aseguraría que lo supiera.

La expresión del rostro de Hermione le dijo que había dado la respuesta correcta. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento. Dejó que ella decidiera el curso de los acontecimientos, lo que favorecía lo que venía después.

-Bueno –dijo ella, tampoco sin mostrar ningún movimiento fuera de lo ordinario-, es eso lo que siento en este momento. Siento que el hombre que tengo frente a mi es capaz de cumplir todos mis sueños. Y quiero ver si es verdad o no.

Ron no dijo nada. Sólo observaba. La lengua de Hermione pasó por encima de sus labios superiores, su boca se curvó en una sutil sonrisa y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco. Era el momento de ir un paso más adelante. Ron le tendió una mano a Hermione, quien la tomó sin decir ninguna palabra. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a una arboleda cuyas sombras los protegían de los ojos ajenos. Hermione supo que él, de algún modo, había adivinado lo que ella deseaba y que, más encima, estaba siendo discreto para no ponerla en evidencia frente a la demás gente.

Estaba oscuro en la arboleda, apenas se podían discernir entre ellos pero sus respiraciones los delataban. Ambos eran conscientes de que estaban totalmente solos y algo en los desesperados latidos de sus corazones hacía presagiar un desenlace mágico. Hermione sintió el áspero tronco de un encino tocar su espalda y sus latidos se incrementaron. Sintió una calidez que le hizo sentir cosquilleos a lo largo de su piel y supo que él estaba muy cerca de ella, pero aquello no la ponía incómoda. Su boca se abrió un poco, como si presintiera lo que iba a ocurrir y, segundos después, sus labios sintieron la humedad de otra boca, de una forma tan sutil que creyó que nunca en su vida se había sentido de esa forma, como si jamás la hubieran besado. Ese hombre lo hacía ver todo como si fuera una experiencia única. Rozaba sus labios con los de ella tan lentamente y dulcemente, como si a través de un solo acto, le dijera miles de palabras hermosas como los versos de un poema. Ron rodeó la cintura de Hermione suavemente con sus brazos y ella envolvía los suyos alrededor del cuello de Ron. Cerró sus ojos y se abandonó al momento, como si, de repente y sin esperarlo, sus pies abandonaran el suelo y pudiera volar hacia la luna. De acuerdo, estaba siendo estúpida pero, por primera vez en su vida, no le importó lo que dijera la gente si supieran lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Los labios que estaba probando en ese preciso momento estaban logrando lo que incontables otros no pudieron conseguir: divorciarla de la realidad y hacerla sentir ingrávida, como si pudiera flotar en el aire. La dulzura y la suavidad con la que Ron besaba a Hermione la tenían desconcertada y sólo podía reaccionar respondiendo a aquel acto tan dulce y tentador. Era tentador sin ser sensual. Era dulce sin ser empalagoso. Era lo que debía ser un beso.

Era extraño.

Hermione sentía que, mientras el beso se extendía a través del tiempo, le faltaba el aire. Ahora, que ya no podía sentir los labios de Ron contra los de ella, pese a la sensación de ahogarse a cada segundo, sentía una necesidad imperante de volver a besarlo. Sin embargo, la razón, que todavía trataba de romper la magia, aunque Hermione sentía que no lo iba a hacer, todavía hacía actos de presencia.

-Me falta el aire –dijo, respirando profunda y rítmicamente-. Jamás me había pasado algo como esto. Perder el control sin que me importe un pepino.

Ron se separó levemente de ella, sin privarla de su presencia.

-¿Acaso temías perder el control?

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos instantes para luego hablar de su mayor defecto.

-¿Sabes? Desde ese incidente con el delincuente, he tratado de tener una vida ordenada, que nada escapara de mi control. Gracias a esa disciplina llegué a ser gerente de una gran empresa. Pero siempre me molestaba conmigo misma cada vez que me ataca mi condición de mujer. Mi regla era lo único que se interponía en mi ambición de tener una vida bajo control. Me irritaba cada vez que mis emociones me traicionaban, cada vez que lloraba por nimiedades o me reía sin razón aparente. –Hermione miró al césped, hizo una pausa y siguió hablando como fascinada por el suelo-. Cada vez que me salía algo mal, me ahogaba en vasos de agua y no era capaz de pensar-. Sin que Ron lo esperara, Hermione alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, al menos, adonde ella creía que estaban sus ojos-. ¿Crees que estoy haciendo algo mal?

Ron se puso de pie, le ofreció la mano una vez más y, como la primera vez, ella obedeció y se dirigieron a un claro en medio de los árboles, donde las estrellas eran perfectamente visibles. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, Ron mirando hacia el cielo. Hermione lo imitó, sin saber muy bien qué deseaba con aquel traslado.

-¿Ves las estrellas? –comenzó a decir Ron, y Hermione siguió la dirección de su brazo, hacia arriba, donde miles de puntitos brillantes se aglomeraban contra el cielo añil de la noche-. ¿Ves algún orden en éstas? ¿Logras divisar un patrón discernible? ¿No? No me sorprende. La distribución de los cuerpos celestes en el cielo parece caótica y desordenada y, sin embargo, existe un orden subyacente en las idas y venidas de las estrellas y las galaxias en el cielo. El hecho que no veas aquel orden no significa que no exista. Imagínate por un momento un universo sin gravedad. No verías lo que estás viendo en estos instantes. Del mismo modo en que el orden en el universo es invisible, el orden en tu vida también lo es. El hecho que tengas tus descompensaciones emocionales cada vez que te llega la regla no es fruto del azar. Hay una razón para aquello, hay un orden subyacente en tu biología que te hace ser de esa forma pero, ¿por qué ese orden tiene que concordar con el tuyo? Recuerda que las teorías se adaptan a las experiencias, no al revés. Por eso, mi consejo es que bases tu disciplina en el orden natural de las cosas, y no tengas miedo de improvisar, pues muchas veces, la improvisación es lo que te da las más brillantes ideas.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, contemplando las estrellas, como si fuera la primera vez que las viera apropiadamente.

-Hermione –dijo Ron, tomándola ambas manos, haciendo que ella desviara la vista del cielo y fijara sus ojos en los de él-. Deja de hacer eso.

Ella miró a Ron, sin entender. El rostro del pelirrojo expresaba seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-Ser tan condenadamente hermosa. Me desconcentras y quiero decirte algo importante.

Hermione, con la enorme risotada que profirió al aire y el intenso rubor de sus mejillas, supo que aquel había sido un tiro hábil. Ni siquiera supo por dónde le vino.

-¡Me hiciste poner roja!

-No es mi culpa –se excusó falsamente Ron-. No controlo tu fisiología.

En medio de las risas de Hermione, el pelirrojo se acercó sutilmente a ella y le robó otro beso de sus labios. No duró más de dos segundos, pero supo que había funcionado, porque Hermione estaba sonriendo, mirando a Ron de la misma forma en que lo había hecho cuando se besaron por primera vez.

-¿Se puede saber por qué lo hiciste? –dijo Hermione con falsa indignación.

-Es que creí que tus labios sabían a frutillas con crema y sólo quise corroborar.

-¿Y no me pediste permiso?

-Lo siento, no me pude controlar.

El efecto que tuvo esta sencilla frase fue devastador. Al instante y sin permiso de su conciencia, dentro de la mente de Hermione se formaron imágenes un tanto fantasiosas pero que anularon todo pensamiento constructivo. Casi no podía ver a Ron a causa de aquellas imágenes, mostrando toda clase de fantasías románticas que en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera desterrado de su mente antes siquiera de decir "pero".

Mientras tanto, Ron observaba a Hermione con curiosidad, atentamente, como si tratara de adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento, esperando a que ella reaccionara por su cuenta. Dos minutos después, Hermione recobró el sentido y pudo ver de nuevo a su compañero.

-Quiero mostrarte algo –dijo Ron, poniendo cuidado en lo que iba a decir. Las siguientes palabras decidirían el destino de la relación-. Algo que sé que te va a gustar. ¿Me acompañas a mi casa? Sólo por media hora, pues tengo que levantarme temprano mañana.

Hermione la pensó poco.

-De acuerdo. Ojalá que sea algo bueno.

-No te arrepentirás. –Ron se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Hermione-. Ven, es por aquí.

Ambos salieron del parque, siendo iluminados nuevamente por las luces amarillentas de las calles. Según un reloj digital en una esquina, eran las once de la noche. Hermione quedó pasmada cuando vio los números destellando en rojo indicar la hora, pues no le pareció mucho tiempo el que estuvieron en el parque. Ambos iban tomados de la mano, como si fueran pareja, pero Hermione parecía prestar poca atención a aquel hecho. Sólo tenía ojos para el pelirrojo que caminaba a su lado, asiéndole la mano con firmeza.

-¿Sabes? –comenzó Ron-. Estoy comenzando a creer que ese cuento del dios celoso pudo haber sido verdad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –quiso saber Hermione, justo en el momento en que un par de hombres con cuchillos en la mano y cuyas caras estaban cubiertas aparecieron de dios sabe dónde y los amenazaron con degollarlos si no les entregaban los objetos de valor que llevaban. Ron y Hermione no podían hacer magia en una calle con gente mirando; la única alternativa era huir y hallar un lugar donde no hubiera peatones. Hubo una tensa pausa antes que Ron y Hermione giraran sobre sus talones y corrieran a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Los malhechores fueron tras ellos, cuchillos en ristre, respirando pesadamente a través de sus máscaras de tela.

Ron todavía sostenía la mano de Hermione, doblando esquina tras esquina, en un intento de perderlos, pero los delincuentes eran también muy rápidos y se acercaban lentamente. Era cosa de tiempo para que los agarraran y los asesinaran. Fue en esos desesperados instantes en que Ron divisó el gran parque nuevamente y se escabulleron entre los árboles, esperando a que los bandidos aparecieran. Segundos después, el brillo de los cuchillos a la luz de la luna se hizo hueco en la oscuridad. Era el momento de actuar.

Hermione no llevaba su varita, puesto que iba a asistir a un recital y encontraba ridículo ir armada a un lugar donde nadie le podía poner las manos encima, pero Ron no iba a ningún lado sin su varita. La desenfundó y la encendió, de forma que su luz iluminara las caras de los delincuentes. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo, al igual que el de Hermione, quien se ocultaba tras unos árboles, esperando por el resultado de aquel encuentro.

-¡Quédense donde están! –exclamó Ron con voz trémula, pero los dos hombres no hicieron más que acercarse. Ambos malhechores estaban a sólo dos metros de Ron cuando un sonido sobrenatural llenó el aire. Una luz cegadora invadió todo. Cuando todo fue visible otra vez, la varita de Ron todavía estaba apuntando en la misma dirección, pero dos formas irreconocibles yacían en el suelo. Hermione, quién tenía las uñas entre los dientes del nerviosismo, supo que las formas raras eran los dos delincuentes, quienes habían sido reducidos a algo parecido a babosas con mucho pelo. Ron bajó lentamente la varita, justo en el momento en que Hermione se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente y besándolo repetidamente.

-¡Creí que te habían agarrado!

-Por un momento pensé que me hicieron un tajo con esos cuchillos –respondió Ron, acariciándole la espalda a Hermione-. No te preocupes. Estás a salvo-. Ambos dejaron de abrazarse y, tomándose de la mano una vez más, siguieron su camino, esta vez a través de un atajo que los llevaría a una cuadra del departamento de Ron. El miedo anterior había sido reemplazado por unas ganas locas de reírse de los malhechores y sus nuevas apariencias.

-Es lo más repulsivo que he visto en mi vida –dijo Hermione, perdida entre risas y arcadas.

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió –se excusó Ron-. Lo único que espero es que el Ministerio los encuentre y los vuelva a la normalidad… y no crean que lo hicimos por diversión.

-¿Te imaginas?

-Si me capturaran, me escaparía y hallaría una forma de limpiar mi nombre.

Hermione y Ron caminaron una cuadra poco iluminada, mirando en todas direcciones, por si a algún otro tipo se le ocurría asaltarlos de nuevo, pero no vieron a nadie sospechoso. Frente a ellos se erigía un conglomerado de edificios rectangulares cuyo color verde se estaba saliendo en partes, lo que le daba un aspecto como de deteriorado. Ron señaló hacia el último piso del edificio más cercano y ambos subieron las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso. Ron ya estaba acostumbrado a subir tan alto, pero Hermione, al tener una casa de dos pisos, jamás tuvo que ejercitar tanto las piernas como en ese momento. Jadeando y tocándose su pecho, la castaña puso pie en la casa del pelirrojo.

Hermione esperaba un ambiente como ese, pero igual se sintió anacrónica, pues las paredes estaban cubiertas por muchos posters de bandas de heavy metal y las decoraciones también tenían que ver con aquel género musical. Figuras de colección que representaban a grandes músicos del heavy metal, manos talladas en madera que hacían el famoso saludo de los cuernos y un set de baterías estaba prolijamente ordenada y guardada en un armario cubierto con pegatinas de bandas de heavy metal. Hermione esperaba un entorno más violento, pero parecía ser que el dueño de ese departamento era un fan serio.

-En mi dormitorio –señaló Ron, haciendo un gesto hacia una puerta a la izquierda. Ambos entraron por ella y Hermione supo que en la sala de estar no se habían acabado las sorpresas.

La habitación era como cualquiera que Hermione hubiera visitado, con la excepción de una guitarra eléctrica con su amplificador que descansaban en un rincón, junto a un armario. La cama era de plaza y media, con motivos metaleros también, pero el conjunto aparentaba ser más sobrio que la sala de estar. Luego, junto a la ventana, Hermione vio algo totalmente discordante con el resto del departamento.

-¿Un telescopio?

Ron alzó una ceja.

-¿Sorprendida?

-Bastante.

-Bueno, como científico, me gusta observar el cielo de noche, cuando el cielo está sin nubes. Es perfecto, porque de este lado no hay luces molestando, por lo que puedo garantizar una visión sin interferencias-. Ron tomó el tubo alargado y lo apuntó hacia el cielo, mirando por el ocular antes de separarse del aparato y mirar a Hermione-. ¿Te gustaría mirar?

Hermione, sonriendo ampliamente, se acercó al telescopio, preguntándose qué cosas extrañas vería a través del lente del instrumento. Verdaderamente, el hombre de cabello pelirrojo que la observaba distraídamente, era una caja de Pandora. Aquel encuentro había sido sorpresa tras sorpresa. Sin embargo, una más aguardaba a la vuelta de la esquina, una sorpresa que redefiniría su vida tal y como la conocía.


	6. La seducción

**Capítulo VI: La seducción**

Hermione podía ver miles de puntos de colores danzar delante de sus ojos con una colosal nube púrpura de fondo en la cual se podía vislumbrar una forma extraña y, a la vez, familiar. Ella era una mujer culta, pero jamás sintió mucho interés por lo que había en el espacio… hasta ahora.

-Es… es… es un…

-Sí, es un caballo –Ron terminó la frase por ella-. Es una nebulosa, una nube enorme de polvo cósmico. Se llama la Nebulosa de la Cabeza de Caballo, una figura astronómica famosa. Es un caldo de cultivo de estrellas… allí nacen y crecen.

-Hablas de ellas como si fueran seres vivientes.

-En cierto modo lo son –dijo Ron-. Nacen, se alimentan, crecen, envejecen y mueren. Y, como nosotros, tienen varias formas de fallecer. Algunas se convierten en objetos inertes, otras explotan de forma violenta y otras, las más grandes, se convierten en agujeros negros.

Hermione había leído algo acerca de los agujeros negros pero, lo poco que sabía, le hacía dar carne de gallina. Eran como WC enormes que succionaban todo a su paso. Ron se acercó a ella y giró el telescopio en otra dirección e hizo que ella mirara a través de éste.

-Es como… como un anillo de gas.

-Se llama la Nebulosa Anular –dijo Ron, complacido por el interés que estaba poniendo Hermione en la observación del cielo-. Es el resultado de una supernova, lo que ocurre cuando una estrella más grande que el sol llega al final de su vida. Estas explosiones se pueden ver aun de día pero ocurren con una frecuencia tan baja que sólo se puede observar una cada medio siglo.

Ron apuntó el telescopio hacia otro sector del cielo y Hermione miró por el ocular otra vez. En esta ocasión, pudo ver lo que parecía una gran mancha blanca pero, ajustando los lentes, notó que tenía brazos retorcidos, una espiral de gas y… ¿estrellas?

-Es una galaxia –dijo Ron, anticipando la pregunta de Hermione-. La más cercana a nosotros. Está a unos dos millones de años luz, lo que significa que si viajas a la velocidad de la luz, te demorarías dos millones de años en llegar allí-. Sonrió ante la expresión de Hermione mientras miraba por el telescopio-. Y te demorarías doscientos mil años en cruzar la galaxia de extremo a extremo.

Hermione retiró el ojo del ocular, pasmada a causa de todo lo que vio y escuchó. Definitivamente, el Universo era un lugar enorme y misterioso, de una belleza inimaginable. Había visto estrellas hermosas, brillantes y de variados colores, como si alguien hubiera regado el cielo con gemas preciosas. Sentía deseos de alcanzar las estrellas, volar entre ellas y deleitar su vista con la magia del universo.

-¿Quieres comer?

-Tengo un poco de hambre –dijo Hermione, y en realidad estaba famélica, con todo lo que ocurrió desde el recital hasta ese instante-. ¿Qué tienes para cenar?

-Ya lo verás. Puedes seguir observando con el telescopio si deseas.

Hermione le sonrió.

Ron tenía preparado algo especial para ese momento. Ayer en la tarde estuvo ocupado comprando mercancías de calidad para una cena romántica inolvidable. No tenía ningún problema con la cocina, puesto que había vivido solo por más de cinco años. Sacó unas velas alargadas, las dispuso en el centro de la mesa y las encendió con su varita. Acto seguido, sacó ollas, sartenes y demás utensilios de cocina y, minutos después, un olor seductor llenó el aire del departamento.

Mientras tanto, Hermione seguía fascinada con lo que estaba viendo. Nebulosas con formas raras, más raras que las nubes terrestres, sistemas estelares de dos o más integrantes, más galaxias, unas de forma elíptica, otras irregulares, y objetos que emitían un brillo extremadamente intenso que Hermione no pudo identificar. Esto era mejor que las clases de Astronomía del colegio, pues allí sólo observaba planetas y lunas. Ahora podía ver fenómenos extraños y fascinantes, muchas luces de colores, nebulosas espesas y distantes y objetos raros que podían estar a miles de millones de años luz de distancia.

Faltaban veinticinco minutos para la medianoche y la voz de Ron se hizo escuchar en la habitación. La cena estaba servida. Hermione salió del cuarto y, cuando divisó la luz de las velas iluminar la mesa, supo que Ron tenía un gusto por los detalles. Tres platos por lado y varios cubiertos más una copa por cada uno de ellos.

-Se ve apetitoso –dijo Hermione, avanzando hacia la mesa. Ron separó la silla de la mesa para que su invitada pudiera sentarse sin incomodidades. Tras una sonrisa coqueta de la castaña, el pelirrojo tomó su lugar frente a ella.

-¿Y? ¿Qué viste?

Hermione sonrió nuevamente.

-Muchas cosas extrañas y hermosas –respondió ella, tomando un cuchillo y un tenedor y perforando una cola de camarón-. Cada vez que observo el cielo, me dan ganas de ir hasta allá y verlo todo por mí misma. Sé que necesitaré algo más que un cohete para llegar allá.

-Como la potencia de un millón de millones de cohetes querrás decir –dijo Ron, mordisqueando una hoja de lechuga distraídamente-. Pero no creo que sea momento para hablar de cohetes.

Hermione asintió levemente, pues tenía la boca ocupada masticando colitas de camarón.

-¿Te imaginas que existiera una alternativa más fácil para alcanzar las estrellas? –preguntó Ron, desviando sus ojos hacia los de Hermione y entrecerrándolos un poco-. ¿Cómo te sentirías si… esa alternativa estuviera frente a ti en este momento?

El pelirrojo parecía poner atención hasta al ritmo cardíaco de la castaña, aunque ella no pudiera darse cuenta.

-Sentiría que todos mis sueños están a punto de hacerse realidad –respondió Hermione en un susurro que parecía más un ronroneo-. Como si el mejor momento de mi vida estuviera acercándose.

-Imagínate por un instante que ese momento se acerca –dijo Ron, quien parecía saber, de una forma casi profética, qué preguntas hacerle a la castaña o qué palabras decirle-. ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Hermione no respondió al instante, lo que le dijo a Ron que estaba tratando de evocar ese sentimiento. Pero las palabras que le podría decir eran lo de menos.

-Sentiría mi corazón latir más rápido, sentiría un estremecimiento en mi interior, como si un volcán dentro de mí se preparara para hacer explosión. Sería incapaz de pensar… y me importaría un pimiento.

Ron supo de inmediato que le importaría un pepino el hecho que no pudiera pensar. Sus manos, su cuerpo, su cara, todo en ella prácticamente le gritaba que pensar era lo de menos cuando el mejor momento de la vida de la persona que tenía enfrente se acercaba. Sin embargo, notó algo más, algo que podría ser decisivo en la culminación de la mejor noche en su vida y, lo más importante, la mejor noche de ella.

-Esto está delicioso –dijo Hermione mientras saboreaba el postre, un helado de frutillas con crema y decorado con cerezas y una capa delgada de chocolate-. No me parecía verosímil que un metalero supiera cocinar. Creí que ellos sólo se alimentaban de cerveza.

-Bueno, no siempre –dijo Ron, finalizando su postre y enfatizando las dos últimas palabras.

Tras la suave risa de Hermione, el pelirrojo de repente puso una cara seria.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, no exactamente. Es que me duelen mi espalda y mis hombros. Tanto huir de delincuentes y subir escaleras interminables parece que me pasaron factura.

Ron puso una cara neutra. Era crucial que lo hiciera.

-Existe un remedio para eso.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo.

-Si estás hablando de medicamentos, te digo de inmediato que no ingiero fármacos, ni siquiera de origen mágico.

Ron habló como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Mencioné algo acerca de medicamentos o pociones?

-Lo… lo siento.

Ron sonrió levemente para volver a colocar cara de póquer.

-Me refería a masajes.

-Oh.

Hermione tampoco esperó que un metalero supiera hacer masajes. De hecho, ningún hombre con el que se había acostado hasta ahora sabía hacer magia con las manos. Esperaba que el pelirrojo hiciera un buen trabajo con sus dolores.

-Vamos a mi pieza.

Hermione siguió a Ron de vuelta a la habitación, donde cuarenta y cinco minutos antes estuvo fascinada con el cosmos. El lugar estaba oscuro. Ron se aproximó a un armario, y extrajo unas cuantas velas y una caja que olía muy bien. Hermione no entendía el propósito de velas y una caja aromática. A la luz de la luna, Ron pudo ver el desconcierto de la castaña y supo que le debía una explicación.

-Se supone que un masaje, aparte de aliviar el dolor, fomenta la relajación. Un ambiente sin luz resulta opresivo y un ambiente con mucha luz desconcierta, ambos escenarios no proporcionan relajación alguna. En cambio, un ambiente ni muy iluminado ni muy oscuro resulta agradable, y por eso las velas. En cuanto a la caja, no es que sea aromática: está llena de pétalos de rosas, las cuales voy a diseminar sobre la cama. Todos tus sentidos tienen que sentirse cómodos con el ambiente para que el masaje sea efectivo. ¿Me entiendes?

Hermione quedó completamente convencida. Ese pelirrojo acababa de hablar como si llevara años haciendo masajes y que, más encima, fuera su profesión.

-¿Tengo que quitarme mi ropa?

-Sí, pero sólo la necesaria –dijo Ron, haciendo crujir sus manos para sentirlas más ágiles-. Puedes conservar tu ropa más ligera. La idea es que la piel quede al descubierto, pero no es necesario que te desnudes por completo.

Hermione sonrió. Ese pelirrojo estaba demostrando, una y otra vez, que era diferente al resto de los hombres. Si hubiera permitido que cualquier otro chico le hiciera masajes, a menos que fuera un masajista profesional, estaba segura que le hubiera pedido desnudarse por entero, lo cual cambiaría totalmente el contexto de la situación.

-¿Me ayudas a colocar éstas?

Hermione obedeció, tomando unas cuantas velas y poniéndolas en lugares específicos y que no estuvieran tan cerca de telas o madera barnizada. Luego, con su varita encendió las velas, dando un tinte amarillento a las paredes, pero no lo suficientemente violento como para resultar desconcertante. Luego, tomó un puñado de pétalos de rosas rojas y las arrojó sobre la cama. Enseguida, un aroma dulce y penetrante llenó su olfato. El pelirrojo tenía razón: hasta ella sentía que el ambiente lucía más agradable, la invitaba a sentirse cómoda para una buena sesión de masajes.

-Ahora –comenzó a decir Ron-, quítate todo lo pesado y conserva la ropa más ligera. Después, recuéstate boca abajo en la cama.

Había algo en la voz del pelirrojo que no le permitía negarse, aparte del hecho mismo que ella deseaba sentir sus músculos aliviados. Hizo todo cuanto él le dijo y se recostó sobre la cama, sólo con una camiseta y lo que parecía un pijama térmico. Ron sacó algo del armario y untó sus manos con una especie de crema de aspecto aceitoso antes de ponerse de rodillas sobre el borde de la cama y levantar suavemente la camiseta que usaba Hermione. Su piel era lisa y suave, a tal punto que sus dedos resbalaban por ésta. Momentos después, deslizó sus manos de arriba abajo, comenzando en la nuca y llegando hasta la cintura, haciendo movimientos circulares y presionando levemente con las palmas de sus manos. Hermione se sentía como si algo muy pesado estuviera abandonando su cuerpo lentamente, causando oleadas de placentero alivio. Ron levantó más la camiseta, dando una rápida mirada al sostén rojo que usaba la castaña antes de poner más atención a los hombros de ella. Ahora hacía círculos con sus manos, manteniendo una presión suave pero firme y Hermione iba lentamente cerrando sus ojos, sintiéndose cada vez más relajada. Sentía como si sus brazos se estuvieran separando de su cuerpo: sentía un intenso dolor antes de sentir un placer relajante, y era aquel contraste entre dolor y placer lo que hacía del masaje algo atractivo y singular.

Hermione podía sentir cómo ese algo pesado se trasladaba a sus brazos. Y Ron, como leyendo sus señales corporales, ahora hacía movimientos de arriba abajo a lo largo de las extremidades, como si estuviera amasando pan con poca fuerza. Después, apretaba levemente cada dedo de su mano derecha, sintiendo que se estaban adormeciendo. Poco tiempo después, Ron hacía lo mismo con su lado izquierdo, eliminando el dolor y reemplazándolo por una agradable sensación de adormecimiento, casi como si su cabeza estuviera desconectada de su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Hermione de pronto-. Es tan placentero todo esto… que me gustaría que masajearas todo mi cuerpo. Espérame un momento, quiero desvestirme. ¿No te incomoda, verdad?

La mirada de Ron decía que sí le incomodaba, pero Hermione sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-A mí no me molesta que me veas desnuda.

Ron sonrió a regañadientes. Mirándola como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo hiciera en contra de su propia voluntad, esperó a que Hermione se deshiciera de la ropa que le quedaba, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío cuando ella estaba quitándose su hermosa y sensual ropa interior. Finalmente, ella se recostó como estaba antes, esperando por más. El pelirrojo había aprendido a no sentirse impresionado por la belleza física femenina pero, lo que estaba viendo en esos precisos instantes, conseguía robarle la respiración. Ni un solo gramo de grasa sobresalía de su cuerpo, el cual era extremadamente curvilíneo. Estaba seguro que si medía la circunferencia de su cintura y sus caderas y las dividía entre sí, daría un valor muy cercano a 0.7, el cual era la relación cintura/cadera adecuada para concebir. Sacudiéndose aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza con dificultad, se concentró en sus manos y se untó ese aceite nuevamente para continuar con el masaje.

Comenzó haciendo movimientos laterales que seguían el contorno de la cintura de Hermione, rítmicos y repetitivos. Fue desplazándose hacia abajo, de modo que ahora masajeaba sus caderas, como siempre, presionando suave pero firmemente. Se estremeció un poco cuando se deslizó más abajo, pues podía sentir la curvatura del trasero de Hermione bajo las palmas de sus manos. Sin embargo, recobró el control casi de inmediato e hizo movimientos circulares, un poco más fuertes que los anteriores y Hermione sentía esa sensación de algo pesado que se fuera desplazando esta vez hacia sus piernas. Y, como antes, Ron parecía seguir intuitivamente al dolor, ahora masajeando las piernas, volviendo a presionar suave pero firme, cubriendo todo el contorno de sus muslos, descendiendo lentamente, hasta que apretaba cada dedo de ambos pies.

Hermione casi no podía sentirse a sí misma. Era como si estuviera flotando sobre la cama bajo los efectos de un poderoso anestésico. Era magia sin varitas lo que estaba experimentando, una sensación única que no había experimentado jamás, ni siquiera con los chicos más atentos que conocía. Sin embargo, entre tanta relajación, sentía una extraña tensión, algo que no tenía nada que ver con la actividad de antes. Era algo que había aparecido mientras el pelirrojo masajeaba sus caderas y se sentía algo incómoda.

De pronto, supo qué era lo que ocurría. Se palpó en ese lugar. Los sentía duros.

-Ron –llamó Hermione en una voz más suave y ronca de lo que hubiera deseado-. ¿Por qué no masajeas mis pechos? Los siento tensos.

Ron casi saltó de la sorpresa, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Parecía ser que ella jamás había experimentado aquel fenómeno. ¿Qué demonios habían hecho los demás chicos que habían estado en aquella misma situación con ella? ¿Leer libros? ¿Escuchar heavy metal a todo volumen? Ron rió mentalmente: Hermione pensaba que sentía sus pechos tensos a causa de lo mismo que el resto de su cuerpo. Pero, la verdad era más increíble. Parecía ser que el mejor momento de la vida de aquella chica de cabello castaño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Como tú quieras –dijo, en un tono que sugería que prefería estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Hermione se tendió de espaldas a la cama y Ron, frotándose las manos profesionalmente, masajeó los pechos de Hermione, haciendo los mismos movimientos rítmicos y repetitivos, pero presionando más suavemente que antes. Para su sorpresa, no se estaban relajando: al contrario, se ponían cada vez más tensos. Aquello confirmó lo que Ron ya intuía. Hermione no estaba tensa para nada. Deseaba hacer el amor y, a juzgar por las palabras de ella, su cuerpo había tomado la decisión en lugar de su mente, la cual parecía estar desconectada de todo lo demás.

Tentativamente, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, pero se inclinó hacia ella y, como dudando de si lo que estaba a punto de hacer iría a funcionar, besó suavemente su cuello, una, luego otra vez. Se detuvo y estaba a punto de alejarse, cuando…

-No te detengas –susurró Hermione, apenas moviendo los labios-. Por favor, sigue. Me gusta.

Animado por las palabras de la castaña, Ron se acercó nuevamente a Hermione para besar su cuello, cada vez con más confianza y determinación. Se atrevió a morder suavemente, como si él fuese un vampiro sediento de sangre y ella, su sumisa presa. Hermione gimió débilmente, abriendo la boca un poco y pasándose su lengua por su labio superior. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, negándose a ver. Sólo deseaba sentir. Era lo más importante.

Y Ron seguía tocando dulcemente los pechos de Hermione, pero su boca fue besando otros lugares, recorriendo llanuras de piel, metiendo brevemente la lengua en su ombligo, haciendo que ella se sacudiera violentamente. La piel de la castaña era como un narcótico: mientras más besaba, más deseaba fundirse con ella. Todo lo veía tan hermoso, tan sensual, tan atrayente, que no quería separarse nunca más de ella. Hermione podía sentir la desesperación en el corazón del pelirrojo y se convenció, más que nunca, que ese hombre era el que tenía que haber tocado a su puerta hace años atrás. Su deseo era genuino, podía ver cómo luchaba contra éste, para finalmente caer rendido y dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, cosa que no había visto en ningún otro hombre que conocía. Unos la deseaban desde el principio, otros ocultaban que la deseaban, pero él, quien besaba su vientre en ese momento, la deseaba pero trataba de luchar contra aquella atracción, como si no quisiera hacerle daño o parecer fácil ante ella… o ella parecer fácil ante él. ¿Tan poderosa era la atracción entre ellos? ¿Tan poderosa que ni siquiera los mismos dioses podrían separarlos? Y supo que el pelirrojo era esa persona que buscaba con ahínco, tal como los seres divididos del pasado.

La contienda final contra los dioses parecía tener un ganador.


	7. La pasión

**Capítulo VII: La pasión**

Hermione tomó la cabeza de Ron y enmarañó su cabello mientras éste besaba cada vez más al sur de su anatomía, sintiendo que los espasmos que la atacaban de vez en cuando eran más intensos. Gemía cada vez más fuerte a medida que los labios del pelirrojo se acercaban más a su intimidad, pero esa no era la intención de Ron. Pasó de largo, hacia sus piernas, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de ellas y besando por el costado interior, como si estuviera amando a sus piernas en lugar de la persona a la que pertenecían. Descendía por sus piernas, rozando sus labios con la piel de la castaña, añadiendo sensualidad a la escena, acariciando la parte posterior de dichas extremidades, como si estuviera masajeándolas nuevamente, sólo que era una caricia más que un masaje. Sorpresivamente, Ron volvió por donde había llegado y Hermione pensó que ésta vez sentiría marearse de placer pero, nuevamente, resultó ser una falsa alarma, pues ahora el pelirrojo besaba, acariciaba y lamía su otra pierna, erizando los diminutos vellos en la piel de Hermione al paso de sus labios. Y otra vez ascendía por su pierna izquierda y, sin ningún margen de duda, Hermione sintió una sensación volcánica estallar en su interior. Sin embargo, Ron todavía no había alcanzado su intimidad. Estaba a pocos centímetros de su destino, pero ahora estaba tocando su bajo vientre con la punta de la lengua. Ron sonrió pícaramente antes de recorrer esos escasos centímetros que le separaban de la gloria.

Si lo de antes había sido explosivo, ahora era como si una bestia en el interior de Hermione escupiera fuego dentro de sus entrañas, inflamándola, apasionándola, quemándola. Ron ahora era un insecto inocente, bebiendo el néctar de una flor muy preciada, y lo hacía tan suavemente, tan dulcemente, que Hermione no podía resistirse ante tan avasallador placer. Era un placer distinto al que sentía antes, un placer que incendiaba su interior y que la hacía gemir fuerte, respirar superficialmente y se llevara sola sus manos a sus pechos, todo sin permiso de su conciencia. Ésta brillaba por su ausencia. Hermione no pensaba, no podía hacerlo y, si pudiera, no tendría ningún sentido, pues lo que estaba experimentando no era procesable mediante razonamientos lógicos y ordenados. Aquello era para disfrutarlo, vivirlo, experimentarlo, no para analizarlo y entenderlo.

Otro violento espasmo de placer arrancó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Ron estaba demostrando una sutileza inigualable, haciendo lo que sea que estaba haciendo lentamente, sin prisas, sin apuros. Tenían toda la noche para jugar a amarse. Ron tomaba y acariciaba sus caderas con una dulzura tal que podía llegar a saborearse. Era imposible describir lo que le ocurría a Hermione, tanto como los fenómenos que hace dos horas vio a través de un telescopio que no recordaba a quién pertenecía. El pasado y el futuro eran cosas ridículas: sólo importaba el presente. Las preocupaciones, el trabajo, sus amigas, parecían pertenecer a otra vida, una vida donde el amor y la pasión no existían como tales, sino como fábulas, como cuentos de hadas que no tenían asidero ni sentido. Había entrado a una nueva dimensión, donde lo imposible pasaba a ser cierto, lo intangible se volvía, de repente y sin esperarlo, palpable, donde dos podían ser uno. Y el placer seguía llegando a ella, maremotos de éste, y estuvo a punto de desfallecer cuando Ron repentinamente se detuvo. Hermione pestañeó, y el rostro pecoso de su amante estaba frente a ella, mirándola apasionadamente, listo para besarla, como en efecto ocurrió.

Los labios de Ron sabían distinto ahora. Hermione se sentía como si estuviera probando, por primera vez, el sabor de su feminidad, de forma intensa, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Tan intensa fue la experiencia, que su lengua se entrelazó con la de él de forma involuntaria, queriendo probar más de su propia esencia. Sus brazos envolvieron firmemente el cuello de Ron y jaló fuerte, de forma que sus cuerpos se tocaran, piel contra piel, hombre contra mujer. Era el momento de dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías, sueños y deseos. Era el momento de sentir la verdadera naturaleza de la pasión.

Hermione sintió otra vez fuego en su interior, uno más intenso que el anterior. Ron había traspasado una frontera que, hasta hace unas horas atrás, había declarado imposible de franquear. Ahora se movía lenta y rítmicamente, como sus propios masajes, sólo que esta vez, todo su cuerpo participaba del acto. Oscilaba de adelante hacia atrás, lenta y sensualmente, todo el tiempo mirando a los ojos del color de la miel de Hermione, dándole a entender que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, era para ella, sólo para ella.

-Te deseo –susurró Ron al oído de Hermione. Ella podía sentir su proximidad y descubrió que le encantaba estar con él, conversar con él, besarse con él, hacer el amor con él.

-Yo también –susurró a su vez Hermione entre gemidos-. Hazme el amor hasta que amanezca. Quiero estar en tus brazos cuando el sol ilumine esta habitación. ¿Puede ser?

-Si así lo deseas, así será.

-Te adoro, ¿lo sabías? –dijo Hermione tras un gemido particularmente fuerte.

-Y tú eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido –dijo Ron, mirándola intensamente-. En todo sentido.

Hermione sonrió.

-Deseabas mi cuerpo, ¿verdad?

-Hasta ahora, sí –admitió Ron-. Pero ahora, que te puedo sentir tan cerca de mí, puedo decir que te deseo a ti. Tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu ser… todo de ti.

Hermione no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-¿En verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-No, no lo voy a decir. Te lo voy a demostrar.

Y Ron envolvió fuertemente a Hermione y siguió haciéndole el amor, como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a hacer en su vida. El pelirrojo comenzó a respirar de forma más agitada cuando se dio cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo le excitaba y le animaba a seguir, pues su placer era el de ella, y el placer de ella era de él. Unas palabras se hicieron eco en su mente, de forma muy débil "_El sexo es el acto más sucio e impuro que puede existir… y mientras más luego lo entiendas, mejor será para ti._" Aquellas habían sido las palabras de un sacerdote católico (sea lo que fuere aquello) a un grupo de niños que le había hecho una pregunta a aquel hombre de Dios, una pregunta relacionada con lo que Ron estaba haciendo en esos instantes con Hermione.

_¿Cómo demonios puede alguien decir que el sexo es impuro?_ pensó Ron, mientras oscilaba de adelante hacia atrás, abrazando fuertemente a Hermione, sintiendo la calidez de la piel de ella, su respiración volviéndose cada vez más superficial, sus gemidos cada vez más agudos. Gemidos de placer… gemidos de mujer. Era la muestra más clara de que Hermione estaba disfrutando como nunca de lo que le estaba haciendo Ron, aparte de las cálidas manos de la castaña presionar firmemente contra su espalda. Desde su interior provenía una sensación desconocida, pero que hacía estremecer su piel cada vez que se balanceaba hacia delante, diseminándose por su cuerpo, incitándolo a más. Era como una fuerza que se alimentaba a sí misma, la propia dinámica de la pasión hacía que ésta creciera más aún. Sus pieles se iban calentando cada vez más, las respiraciones de ambos se volvían más agitadas y los gemidos de Hermione iban subiendo de tono.

La castaña se movió de forma inesperada y Ron supo, de algún modo, que ella deseaba cambiar de posición. Se tumbó de costado, para luego caer de espaldas a la cama. Hermione ya se había erguido sobre ésta, y cuando vio a Ron descansar sobre las sábanas revueltas, se arrodilló sobre él, y sonrió seductoramente.

-Soy tuya, y tú eres mío –dijo, acomodándose sobre Ron, apoyando los brazos sobre la cama, a ambos lados del pelirrojo-. Ahora es mí turno de llevarte al cielo.

Hermione jamás se había comportado de esa manera con un hombre. En sus encuentros anteriores, apenas había deseo y lo hacía simplemente porque le apetecía y, por supuesto, jamás se había rendido al deseo de intimar con un hombre.

Hasta ahora.

El chico que estaba recostado en la cama en ese preciso instante se merecía todo su deseo, toda su pasión y, como lo descubriría después, todo su amor. Quería morir en sus brazos para luego renacer al primer rayo de luz, en los mismos brazos que la verían morir. Hermione se irguió, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Ron y comenzó a moverse lentamente, oscilando sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, como un péndulo, en cámara lenta, sensual, provocativa.

La luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas a destajo, iluminando la silueta de Hermione, haciéndola ver divina. Ron la contemplaba desde la cama: todo en ella irradiaba belleza, desde su cabello castaño bordeado en plata hasta su hermosa anatomía recortarse contra la cara pálida de la luna, pasando por sus ojos miel que lo miraban con una expresión nueva para él: era una mixtura de deseo, sensualidad, pasión, provocación, cariño y ternura. Ron se asombró que aquellos ojos pudieran transmitir tantas emociones, y todas a la vez. Él estaba extasiado: apenas podía creer que una mujer podía encerrar tantos sentimientos, tanta pasión, tanto deseo, y demostrarlo de forma tan sutil. Hermione ahora gemía dulcemente, no con la vehemencia de antes. Deseaba que Ron fuera el que exclamara de placer ahora. Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Era imposible resistirse ante lo que Hermione le estaba ofreciendo. La podía ver más hermosa que nunca, sus cabellos flotando mágicamente, el aroma que provenía de éste lo envolvía en un sopor seductor, las luces de las velas teñían su piel de un atractivo color dorado y su silueta era plateada a causa de la luz de la luna que bañaba la espalda de la castaña. Sus gemidos lo estaban desarmando lentamente, subyugándolo en un mar de deseo, en un océano de emociones, en un universo de pasiones, cuerpos dorados y aromas provocativos. El pelirrojo descubrió, sólo en ese momento, lo que significaba hacer el amor; había oído historias de colegas y amigos (las mujeres que conocía evadían misteriosamente el tema y jamás supo por qué) que contaban a otros lo que habían hecho la noche anterior con una chica equis. Pero aquellos cuentos no eran capaces de describir la sensación, volcánica y dulce a la vez, cuando un hombre se encuentra con una mujer, piel con piel, cómo los gemidos de una mujer podían desarmarlo y hacerlo rendirse ante ella, como la sutileza de una caricia, la suavidad de un beso, la calidez de un abrazo al amparo de la tenue luz de las velas y del olor de las rosas, podían excitar a una mujer y llevarla hasta más allá de las estrellas. Aquellas eran sensaciones del momento y se evaporaban en cuanto la pasión se convertía, o en abandono, o en amor.

Lo que Ron estaba experimentando iba más allá de la simple excitación sexual. Mientras tanto, lo que estaba experimentando Hermione iba más allá de lo terrenal. Para el pelirrojo, ninguna mujer en su vida le hacía lo que le estaba haciendo la castaña; darle un placer inimaginable mientras danzaba encima de él, gimiendo tan dulcemente que, aun con los ojos cerrados, podía ver cómo Hermione parecía ondular sus caderas delante de él. Era como estar soñando y viviendo la realidad a la vez.

Hermione estaba viviendo en otra dimensión, un lugar donde los hombres eran sensibles, atentos, seductores y apasionados. Era verdad, ella era la que estaba brindando placer a su hombre, pero él la tocaba de una forma en que jamás había sido tocada en su existencia. Ron sólo usaba las yemas de sus dedos para acariciar la piel de la castaña, pero aquello hacía dar unos cosquilleos que Hermione jamás había sentido. Debía ser porque los hombres con los que había compartido lecho en el pasado no eran tan sutiles. Aquellos casi ya no existían en su memoria. Sus manos hábiles rozaban el cuello de ella, descendiendo tan lentamente que ella todavía creía que estaban en el mismo lugar, pero que en ese mismo momento recorrían la curvatura de sus pechos, lo que hizo que Hermione volviera a estremecerse, de las tantas veces que lo había hecho esa noche, pero que no por eso iba a dejar de sorprenderse.

Ahora, las manos de Ron tomaban las caderas de Hermione, siguiendo el movimiento de éstas, como si fuera él la que la estuviera guiando en su danza sensual, pero a Hermione no pareció molestarle. Tomó las manos de Ron, sin que dejaran de tocar su piel y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Ahora ambos estaban bailando la misma música, al mismo ritmo y haciendo los mismos pasos. Y las horas seguían transcurriendo.

Para las cuatro de la mañana, Ron yacía nuevamente encima de Hermione, moviéndose lentamente, como siempre, pero con más vehemencia que antes. Ella tomaba la espalda de él con fuerza, haciendo que se aferrara más a ella. Sus pechos se rozaron, se juntaron y ahora, ambos podían sentir los latidos de sus corazones, podían sentir la desesperación de éstos por estar juntos. Ambos también deseaban fundirse para ser uno, se acercaban cada vez más. Ahora Ron ya no sostenía su cuerpo con sus brazos, sino que se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo de Hermione abrazándolo con fuerza, jadeando en su oído, cosa que excitaba a la castaña y hacía que apretara con más fuerza la espalda de Ron. Al mismo tiempo, Hermione gemía cada vez más fuerte, excitando más al pelirrojo y abrazando con más fuerza a la castaña. La naturaleza estaba conspirando para que ambos se unieran en un solo ser, la atmósfera estaba cargada con el intenso deseo de ambas personas, con el olor de los pétalos de rosas y con el baño dorado de la luz de las velas. Era un ambiente prohibido, pero a la vez, atrayente y seductor, como si estuvieran haciendo el amor en la casa de un arcano o en la carpa de un adivino. Había algo místico en el ambiente que los empujaba cada vez con más fuerza hacia el orgasmo, algo que ambos desconocían, uno por falta de sexo, y la otra por la torpeza de otros hombres.

Ambos iban en camino a la Dimensión Desconocida.

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Los jadeos y gemidos eran más fuertes y podían ser audibles incluso en el departamento del frente, pero a Ron y Hermione les importaba un comino el resto de las personas. Era más, ellos no tenían idea que existía más gente en el mundo. Ambos estaban excitados y emocionados con la idea de "nosotros contra el mundo", lo que los hacía moverse con más intensidad. Ambos cuerpos estaban tensos, el sudor corría a raudales y, aun así, Ron y Hermione continuaban amándose como si nada ocurriera alrededor de ellos. Podría haber un ataque terrorista en el edificio del frente y no se hubieran dado cuenta. Ni siquiera hubieran pestañado si un meteorito se estrellara justo frente a ellos. Estaban extraviados en un incendio, perdidos en las llamas del deseo, consumiéndose en pasión, ajenos a todo y a todos. Ella ya no era una gerente ni él un metalero. Estaban comenzando a confundirse el uno con la otra, un observador externo no sabría decir quién era Ron ni quién era Hermione.

Las seis de la mañana. El cielo estaba comenzando a aclararse, pero Ron y Hermione no daban signos de detenerse. Hermione estaba encima del pelirrojo nuevamente, pero esta vez no estaba erguida como la primera vez. Movía sus caderas como antes, pero tenía el cuerpo inclinado, ambos brazos apoyados sobre las sábanas, su cabello se derramaba sobre la cabeza de Ron y ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, gimiendo más fuerte. Él podía oler en toda su intensidad el aroma que manaba del cabello de Hermione, el cual rozaba sus mejillas, haciéndole cosquillas.

Ahora ella no gemía. Aquello parecía indicar otra cosa, pero Hermione seguía dando muestras de placer. Sus jadeos eran incluso más sensuales y excitantes que sus gemidos, su cuerpo temblaba por completo, la piel de la castaña adquirió un brillo ambarino cuando las gotas de su sudor reflejaron la luz de la velas. Ron no podía describir a la persona en la que se había transformado Hermione: era más que una mujer, pero menos que una diosa, era divina y, al mismo tiempo, humana.

-¿Te gusta? –ronroneó Hermione.

Ron deslizó sus manos desde la cintura hasta los pechos de ella. Sin embargo, él quería sentir algo más, algo mucho más valioso para él. Extendió la palma de su mano derecha para sentir con mayor claridad los latidos del corazón de ella.

-Late por ti –dijo ella, acercando su rostro al de Ron-. Y eso significa una sola cosa. No puede ser más claro.

Ron lo intuía, pero quería esperar al desenlace de aquel encuentro. Se limitó a sonreír, devolviendo sus manos a la cintura de la castaña. Hermione sabía que Ron sabía, pero intuyó que debía esperar hasta después del final, si es que había un final para esto, pues parecían estar así, juntos, haciendo el amor eternamente.

El primer rayo de sol se coló por la ventana, y Hermione se sentía como un globo que estuviera a punto de reventar. Era mucho placer acumulado, su cuerpo temblaba más que antes, no podía desahogarse a base de jadeos. Ron también temblaba: estaba sintiendo escalofríos, sudaba profusamente y comenzó a gemir también. Hermione sentía que su vista se iba difuminando, abría la boca lentamente; era como si estuviera teniendo un paro cardíaco. Casi no podía sentir su cuerpo, como si estuviera muriendo… pero nadie moría cuando hacía el amor, era imposible que su cuerpo estuviera dejando de funcionar… si podía ver cómo temblaba cada vez más, podía oírse a sí misma gemir más fuerte, pero no se sentía como si lo estuviera haciendo. Se sentía curiosamente alejada de su cuerpo, pero podía sentir el inmenso placer que pugnaba por escapar del cuerpo que había dejado atrás.

Sin embargo, había algo más.

Sentía un corazón latir dentro de ella, pero no le pertenecía a ella: era el corazón de otra persona, de un hombre. ¿Qué hacía en su interior? ¿Será un sueño? No, no podía ser un sueño. Porque ese corazón latía impetuosamente dentro de ella, podía sentirlo fuerte y claro, y estaba justo donde su propio corazón latía con la misma desesperación.

Y supo que ella había ganado la batalla contra los dioses.

Ella y él eran uno solo.

Indisolubles.

Inseparables.

Un grito agudo llenó la habitación. Hermione ya no había podido soportar más el incendio dentro de sus entrañas. Ron resoplaba con violencia, apretando con fuerza la cintura de la castaña y ella gritaba, cada vez con menos fuerzas, pero el eco de aquel volcánico placer todavía la hacía estremecerse. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, pero, en lugar de aquello, cayó en los brazos de Ron, quien todavía respiraba agitadamente, mirándola a esos ojos de color miel que tanto lo cautivaban y ella mirando a los ojos azules que tanto la enajenaban.

Ron acarició el cabello de Hermione y ella hizo lo mismo con su rostro, mirándose como si se hubieran amado toda la vida. Parecía increíble que ella hubiera conocido a ese chico pelirrojo sólo ayer, que le pareciera petulante y engreído. Quería estar para siempre con él, en su cama, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Tenía que haber una forma de asegurarse de volverlo a ver, porque deseaba tener una nueva cita con él, para conocer más de ese hombre y, si era posible, saber, de una vez por todas, su nombre.

-Eres maravillosa Hermione.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo por unos instantes. Era el momento de confesar lo que realmente sentía por él.


	8. El amor

**Capítulo VIII: El amor**

-Te amo

Aquella simple frase hizo que Ron cambiara la expresión de su rostro por completo. Pasó de tener una leve sonrisa a una cara de profundo desconcierto y confusión. Seguramente aquello no podía ser cierto. Todo en el comportamiento de Hermione apuntaba a que ella sólo deseaba una noche de diversión. Fue muy apasionada, fogosa y sensual, signos concluyentes de que ella sólo quería pasarla bien, pero nada más. Aquellas dos palabras no se las esperó ni en un millón de años.

-No me crees –dijo ella, sonriendo levemente, ya no con coquetería, sino con amabilidad, con ternura-. ¿No sentiste que algo latía dentro de ti, algo que no era tu propio corazón? ¿No sentiste que escapabas de tu cuerpo, no podías verlo como si estuvieras fuera de él?

Ron puso una cara de extrañado, como si supiera que había sentido aquellas cosas pero que no las recordaba o no era capaz de creerlas.

-Pensé que eran alucinaciones derivadas del orgasmo.

Hermione sonrió y tiró una carcajada breve.

-Haz a un lado al científico y da paso al amante. Todo lo que necesitas saber, es que te amo, que no te voy a abandonar y que estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase.

Ron abrió la boca para luego hablar con cierto recelo.

-¿No me abandonarás?

-No lo haré.

El pelirrojo pasó de estar desconcertado a experimentar la mayor alegría de su vida. La abrazó fuertemente antes de besarla dulcemente.

-Es la primera vez que siento esto –confesó Hermione, levantándose y mirando seductoramente a Ron-. Perder el control, enloquecer de pasión, de amor… jamás nadie me ha hecho sentir de esta manera.

Ron sonrió.

-Yo jamás he hecho el amor en mi vida. Gracias a ti, sé lo que es… gracias a ti, sé qué es el amor. –Ron hizo una pausa mientras se vestía-. Gracias Hermione, por darme la oportunidad de amar y de estar contigo.

-No… gracias a ti por hacerme ver que hay cosas que no puedo controlar… y que puedo aceptar vivir con eso. Me enseñaste a entregarme cuando no puedo pensar. Esta noche, me entregué a ti, y fui capaz de dar rienda suelta a una parte de mí que no conocía… y ahora que la conozco… descubrí que me gusta.

Hermione ya estaba vestida e iba camino a la puerta cuando se volvió a Ron, quien también ya tenía sus atavíos puestos y caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella.

-Además, me prometiste que amanecería en tus brazos… y así fue… en tus cálidos brazos. –Hermione esperó en la puerta a que Ron se acercara a ella y la abrazara. Y, en efecto, así ocurrió.

-¿Te voy a dejar a tu casa?

Otra sorpresa más. No conocía a nadie que, después de una noche de pasión, se ofreciera a acompañarla a su casa. Ron, como en muchos otros aspectos, era el primero.

-Es extraño, pero ya no me duele nada –dijo Hermione, envolviendo la cintura de Ron con un brazo-. El sexo es el mejor masaje, ¿no crees?

Ron sonrió de forma petulante.

-Espera unas cuantas horas y te arrepentirás de tus palabras.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?

Ron volvió a sonreír.

-No… sólo una advertencia.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Ron y Hermione se conocieron y ahora llevaban varias citas a cuestas donde, en lugar de obtener endorfinas, se dedicaron a conocer más y, recién en la tercera cita, Hermione supo que el pelirrojo se llamaba Ronald, apodado Ron. Sin embargo, en la novena cita, Hermione comenzó a sentirse mal. Tenía mareos, dolores inexplicables, una fatiga que no sabía de dónde venía y repentinos ataques de ira y llanto. Ron jamás había visto a su novia comportarse así y tener esos síntomas. Ambos fueron a San Mungo para ver qué podían hacer con la extraña enfermedad que tenía Hermione, pero ningún sanador supo dar una explicación satisfactoria. Lo más cercano a un diagnóstico era que Hermione tenía una rara peste transmitida por escrégutos de cola explosiva, pero ella se había asegurado de no acercarse a uno en un radio de un kilómetro si era posible.

Al final, Hermione decidió ir donde un médico muggle para ver si podía hacerle un diagnóstico decente. Ron tocó una puerta con una placa metálica que decía "Dra. Cho Chang, Medicina de Diagnóstico" (aquí se nota un guiño a House M.D.) Hermione sonrió, divertida, al ver una bruja trabajar entre los muggles, pero era la mejor opción que tenía. ¿Qué pasaba si tenía cáncer? ¿Y si ya había hecho metástasis en algún órgano vital y no hubiera nada que hacer?

La puerta se abrió sin crujidos y una mujer joven, hermosa, no mayor que Hermione y de brillante cabello negro les dio la pasada. Tenía un rostro amable, notorios rasgos orientales y se notaba inteligente. Ron y Hermione pasaron y ambos se sentaron frente al escritorio de ella y esperaron a que Cho se sentara. La oriental puso sus brazos sobre la mesa lustrosa y escuchó pacientemente los síntomas que Hermione enumeraba con precisión.

-Ya veo –dijo Cho, poniéndose de pie nuevamente-. Recuéstese sobre la camilla señorita Granger.

Hermione obedeció. Le tomó cierto tiempo acomodarse en la camilla. Cho no hizo ninguna prueba rara, sino que palpó y hundió dos dedos en lugares clave. Sacó su estetoscopio y lo pasó por el vientre de la castaña, por su espalda y por su pecho y volvió a su abdomen. Se detuvo, extrañada. Volvió a realizar el examen y pidió a Hermione que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Qué tiene? –inquirió Ron de manera brusca.

Cho puso una cara incierta.

-No soy el profesional que buscan para esta clase de cosas –dijo, manteniendo la neutralidad en su voz.

Ron se asustó mucho. Hermione iba a abrir la boca, pero la oriental la detuvo.

-La enfermedad que tiene usted la causa, o la irresponsabilidad o el amor verdadero.

Ron y Hermione se miraron, sin entender. ¿Qué clase de enfermedad podía tener causas tan inverosímiles? Iban a hablar pero Cho, una vez más los detuvo. Esta vez, tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Usted está embarazada, señorita Granger. Necesita un ginecólogo, no un médico de diagnóstico.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara, sorprendida y asustada a partes iguales. Hubiera preferido que le dijera que tenía hepatitis C antes que esa noticia. No se trataba por el hecho mismo de estar embarazada. Temía la reacción de Ron, temía que la abandonara para no tener que hacerse cargo del hijo. Cho los acompañó amablemente a la salida, recomendándole a un amigo suyo que era ginecólogo, asegurándole que hablaría con él para que la atendiera. Hermione asintió de manera ausente, mirando de soslayo a Ron, quien tenía una cara neutra, como si no quisiera expresar su indignación delante de la doctora.

-¿Qué haremos Ron? –quiso saber Hermione, con voz tímida y trémula-. ¿Crees que debería abortar? ¡No estoy lista para ser madre! ¡No me siento preparada para serlo!

Ron no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado conmocionado para hablar.

-Entenderé si no quieres hacerte responsable de mi hijo. De todas maneras, pienso abortar. No soy capaz de criar un hijo.

Ron seguía sin decir nada. Luego de unos minutos, dijo dos palabras.

-Lo pensaré.

Y se fue del lugar, dejando a Hermione sola con sus elucubraciones y sus tormentosos pensamientos. ¿Abortar o no abortar? No podía hacerse cargo de una vida humana que ni siquiera había terminado de ser arrojada al mundo, pero tampoco podía matar a un feto, pues ella sabía que estaba vivo. Sería una asesina, y aquello tampoco lo podría soportar. Lo mejor era tratar de pensar en frío la situación, aunque fuera casi imposible hacerlo debido a lo que tenía en su vientre, creciendo, viviendo.

_ Por favor Ron… ayúdame._

Ron estaba sentado en una silla solitaria en la cocina de su departamento. La tarde estaba avanzando lentamente, las manecillas del reloj de pared parecían burlarse de él. Era su culpa, toda suya. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan impulsivo? ¿Tanto costaba haber llevado un mísero preservativo? Estaba tan cegado por la perspectiva que lo que estaba haciendo con Hermione estaba funcionando y que les conduciría, inevitablemente, a una noche de pasión. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto, tan irreflexivo? Sabía cuales iban a ser las consecuencias y no tomó ninguna precaución. Ahora su novia estaba embarazada y, seguramente, ella estará pensando en que él la iba a abandonar para no cargar con tamaña responsabilidad. Y razón no le faltaba.

Ron estaba recién acostumbrándose a sobrellevar una relación estable y ya tenía que enfrentar una situación horriblemente complicada. Si Hermione no estaba preparada para ser madre, él menos. Tendría que hacerse cargo de una vida humana desvalida, inocente e incapaz de cuidarse a sí mismo. Tener un hijo era una responsabilidad enorme, una que jamás se atrevió a imaginar que tendría que acometer. ¿Era esto el fin? ¿Debería poner fin a la relación que tenía con Hermione por culpa de un ser que todavía no volaba a la vida? ¿Estaría ella realmente decidida a interrumpir su embarazo, matar a un ser humano que estaba en pleno desarrollo? De repente y sin esperarlo, se hallaba dividido. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Abandonar a Hermione y que ella decidiera lo que quisiera con el ser que llevaba en sus entrañas, o apoyarla para que no cometiera un error del que podría arrepentirse de por vida? Por una parte, no estaba preparado para ser padre pero, por otro lado, no podía permitir que su novia se convirtiera en una asesina por culpa suya.

¿Qué hacer?

Recordó todo lo que había ocurrido desde que vio por primera vez a Hermione hasta que ella cayó en sus brazos después de hacer el amor. Evocaba cómo se divertía a costa de ella, cómo ella no podía hacer nada más que reírse a pesar de lo engreído y petulante de su comportamiento. Podía ver claramente cómo transitaban de los juegos a las conversaciones más personales, cómo ella se daba cuenta que él la entendía, cómo podía anticiparse a sus emociones, verlas tan claramente en el cuerpo y el rostro de ella, como Hermione respondía a sus gestos de comprensión y cómo pudo saber que ella se sentía profundamente atraída por él. Recordaba cómo vio que ella deseaba que la besara y que no la viera medio mundo, cómo creó la intimidad necesaria para enamorar a Hermione. Podía vislumbrar dentro de su mente cómo se maravillaba con cosas desconocidas para ella, cómo un simple masaje pudo terminar en una interminable noche de pasión, en cuya culminación, a la primera luz de la mañana, ambos, Ron y Hermione, conformaran una sola conciencia, cómo los latidos de sus corazones iban al mismo ritmo, impetuosos y apasionados.

Era una cadena.

Era una cadena de acontecimientos, un hecho tras otro y, de algún modo, supo que no pudo haber sido de otra forma, como que si faltara una parte o si reordenara los hechos, semejante resultado no pudo haber ocurrido jamás. Era otra la voluntad que lo unió a Hermione, una voluntad que gobernaba la suya, un lenguaje misterioso que no podía hablarse, sino que se podía sentir, un idioma que él, de forma intempestiva, aprendió a hablar desde que vio a Hermione por primera vez caminar frente al local de comida rápida que tanto frecuentaba.

Era como si sus corazones se comunicaran más que sus mentes.

Ambos corazones latían con violencia cuando estaban cerca, pudo notarlo cuando él y Hermione estaban a un paso del éxtasis, pudo sentirlo durante éste, cuando se sintió morir y escapar de su cuerpo terrenal.

Ahora, sólo en ese momento, Ron pudo comprender que cada latido de su corazón cuando estaba cerca de ella, cada cambio de ritmo, comunicaba lo mucho que estaba comenzando a amar a Hermione… y el corazón de ella lo sabía… y respondió de igual manera. Él había aprendido que todos aquellos fenómenos del amor y la pasión, en general, todo aquello que las chicas atribuían al "corazón", se generaban realmente en una zona del sistema límbico del cerebro llamado hipotálamo, pero poco importaban los conocimientos científicos en ese momento.

Para empezar, el encuentro tenía que ocurrir para que pudiera conocer a Hermione. En segundo lugar, tenía que generar familiaridad con ella; no podía ser empático desde el principio porque ello generaría lo contrario. Tenía que ocurrir por definición; ella tenía que sentir que lo conocía para poder tener conversaciones más personales, puesto que no podía abrir su corazón a un desconocido. Tampoco podría tener más intimidad emocional con alguien que fuera poco atento con ella, que no prestara atención a sus problemas, a sus miedos, alegrías, deseos y metas. Y, desde luego, Hermione no podría hacer el amor con alguien con quien no haya tenido una intimidad emocional profunda. Estaba todo relacionado. Por separado, aquellas cosas no significaban nada, pero juntas, y en el orden adecuado, generaban una conexión más allá de lo tangible, una unión indisoluble e inquebrantable… ni siquiera un hijo podría separarlos. Era más… un hijo debería unirlos más aún, puesto que se trataba de una prueba tangible de algo que los sobrepasaba.

Y, en medio de su desesperación, Ron comprendió que todo desembocaba en una sola cosa, todo lo que había vivido con Hermione, todas aquellas experiencias, tenían algo en común.

Amor.

Era el idioma en el que se comunicaba familiaridad, cariño, preocupación, afecto, deseo y pasión por otra persona, sin necesidad de las palabras.

Era el lenguaje del corazón.

Ron se puso de pie de golpe. Él amaba a Hermione. Lo había dudado por semanas, pero ahora estaba claro. Prístino como el reflejo de sí mismo en un espejo. Era innegable el sentimiento.

La amaba.

Y por eso, no podía abandonarla ni podía permitir que terminara su embarazo antes de tiempo, convirtiéndola en una asesina. Iba a estar con ella hasta el final, tener el hijo y ser padres. Era cierto, no estaban preparados para serlo pero, ¿quién en todo el mundo lo estaba?, y, sin embargo, millones de hombres y mujeres se alegraban cada vez que ven a un niño nacer. Entonces, ¿por qué ambos no? ¿A qué se debía tanta tristeza? La respuesta era simple. Ron, hasta ese momento, no tenía claro sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, y ella lo sabía, por lo que no tenía la certeza de si la iba a apoyar o la iba a abandonar. Ahora, las cosas eran diferentes. Ron la amaba. Hermione se daría cuenta y ya no estaría sola. Enfrentarían juntos el hecho que iban a ser padres sin planearlo. Para mucha gente, una sola persona no hacía la diferencia pero Ron, de pie, con los puños crispados, lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa radiante en su cara, supo que una sola persona, con el amor como aliado, podía hacer toda la diferencia del mundo.

Hermione había estado llorando, tumbada en su cama, tocándose a ratos su vientre, como queriendo cerciorarse que la criatura en su interior todavía siguiera con vida. Era cierto, quería abortar para no tener que cargar con tamaña responsabilidad, pero también era cierto que nadie vería con buenos ojos aquella acción; era un atentado contra la vida, prácticamente un asesinato. Ya no se trataba de aquella batalla moral que trataba de decidir cuándo un ser humano podía considerarse vivo desde que una pareja hacía el amor. Ya tenía tres meses de formación… era un ser vivo, su corazón latía, su cerebro enviaba impulsos electroquímicos al resto de su diminuto cuerpo.

Si abortaba, iba a cometer un homicidio.

Si no lo hacía, seguramente iba a cometer un error e iría a perder a su hijo de todas formas.

No había una tercera opción.

Sin embargo… si interrumpía su embarazo… de acuerdo, cometería un crimen pero no sería arrestada, llevada a juicio y, posiblemente, condenada. El tema era, por fortuna, una discusión moral, no un debate legal. Sería duramente criticada, desacreditada por los demás pero, al menos, se aseguraría de no volver de cometer el mismo error otra vez.

Había tomado una decisión.

Hermione se puso de pie, salió de su habitación e iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta para dirigirse a un lugar donde pudiera abortar de forma segura y legal… justo en el momento en que escuchó un sonido seco en la madera de ésta. Alguien estaba al otro lado, esperando.

La castaña abrió la puerta, sólo para encontrarse con la persona en la que más había pensado en toda la tarde. Sus ojos azules brillaban y tenía su mejilla húmeda. Era obvio que había estado llorando, pero su expresión no podía ser más radiante. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

-Hola –saludó Ron-. ¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione, demasiado aturdida por la repentina y casi profética llegada de Ron, le cedió el paso y lo invitó a que se sentara. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué deseas? –quiso saber Hermione.

Ron fue directo al grano.

-Hermione, he estado reflexionando, y me di cuenta que no puedo dejarte sola. No puedo permitir que te conviertas en una asesina ni tampoco puedo permitir que enfrentes esto por tu cuenta. –Ron hizo una pausa para reunir el valor necesario para decir las palabras que vendrían a continuación-. Yo voy a estar contigo, voy a apoyarte con esto, vamos a enfrentar esto juntos, vamos a ser padres y vamos a cuidar a nuestro hijo con amor y con cariño.

Hermione vaciló un poco. Todavía tenía sus reparos.

-Pero, sencillamente, no estoy preparada para…

-¿Y quién lo está Hermione? –interrumpió Ron, dejando blanca a la castaña-. Nadie está preparado para ser padre Hermione, nadie. Acabo de darme cuenta de eso. Ser padres es el próximo paso de la aventura en la que se ha convertido nuestra relación… y vamos a enfrentarla juntos. ¿No te sientes preparada para ser madre? Piensa en el ser que llevas en tu interior. Piensa que está destinado a grandes cosas, a ser una gran persona, una persona de la que puedas estar orgullosa. Piensa en lo grandioso que puede llegar a ser tu hijo si te atreves a tenerlo, a amarlo y a cuidarlo como tus padres te criaron a ti. Piensa en que podrás ver el reflejo de lo que eres en él… o en ella. ¿No crees que aquello podría motivarte lo suficiente para tener un hijo?

Hermione todavía tenía un resquicio de duda, aunque éstas comenzaran a derretirse lentamente, como el hielo del invierno cuando llega la primavera.

-Y si eso no es suficiente –continuó Ron-, también me di cuenta de lo que realmente siento por ti, de lo que sentí cuando caíste en mis brazos al primer rayo de luz.

Hermione alzó la vista hacia los ojos del pelirrojo. Su rostro expresaba anticipación. ¿Sería lo que realmente ella estaba esperando por semanas y semanas?

-Lo que siento por ti es lo que me motiva a apoyarte, a ayudarte y a estar junto a ti cuando tu hijo nazca para que lo criemos juntos. –Ron hizo una nueva pausa, pues las dos palabras que podrían definir el curso de la relación eran las más difíciles que jamás había tenido que pronunciar-. Estoy aquí porque… porque… porque te amo.

Hermione sintió que su corazón fallaba por segundos, sintió que sonreía sin que ella le hubiera ordenado a su boca hacerlo, su cuerpo temblaba casi cuando estuviera a punto de tener un orgasmo. Lo había hecho. Ron había dicho las dos palabras que ella esperaba escuchar desde hace mucho. Entendía que un hombre tuviera reparos para aceptar aquellos sentimientos: después de todo, el hombre no era naturalmente sentimental. El tiempo que se demoró en aceptarlo no hacía más que realzar su convicción en que era cierto, que aquel sentimiento era genuino. Sin embargo, la acción refleja era siempre la misma.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Ron sonrió.

-Con todo mi corazón.

La exclamación que profirió Hermione ante estas palabras de confirmación llenó la casa. Se puso de pie y abrazó a Ron fuertemente, como si ambos estuvieran al borde de un precipicio y ella temiera caerse por éste. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de emociones demasiado mezcladas como para identificarlas. Sin embargo, una de ellas hizo que el resto quedara olvidado. Besándose lentamente, ambos cayeron sobre el sillón y, allí mismo, bañados por la luz del sol de la tarde que se colaba a destajo por la amplia ventana de la sala de estar, hicieron el amor una vez más.

Pero esta vez, Ron no cometería el mismo error.

Seis meses después, Hermione yacía en una camilla de la sala de partos de San Mungo, acompañada de Ron y de unos cuantos sanadores, todos vestidos con túnicas color verde lima. Hace varios días que la castaña estaba sintiendo contracciones cada vez más fuerte y dolorosas pero, pese a todo, decidió realizar el parto de forma natural, sin mitigadores de dolor.

-Es parte del sacrificio por dar vida –dijo Hermione cuando le preguntaron si deseaba medicaciones para la complicada labor que tenía por delante.

-¡Esa es mi chica! –exclamó Ron, mirando con admiración a su novia.

En los seis meses que siguieron a la emotiva reconciliación de Ron y Hermione, ambos se apoyaron mutuamente en tiempos de dificultad, iban juntos al ginecólogo, discutían posibles nombres para el niño o la niña que Hermione llevaba en su interior, hasta que al cuarto mes, ambos supieron que iba a ser una niña. Desde ese entonces, se decidió el nombre de la niña. También surgió el tema de un posible casamiento entre los dos pero, después de varias conversaciones, decidieron esperar hasta que la relación madurara más. Y sí, hubo bastantes discusiones, peleas, gritos y llantos, pero al final, siempre se reconciliaban y, en muchas ocasiones, terminaban en el dormitorio y no salían de allí hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

Sus amigos y colegas apenas podían dar crédito al drástico cambio que había sufrido Ron. Pese a que seguía escuchando heavy metal, ya no se vestía como un metalero; usaba ropas más convencionales, acordes a la nueva vida que tenía y, a menudo, lo podían ver, ya no en prostíbulos, sino en clubes de salsa, realizando pasos candentes y sensuales junto con Hermione, o caminando de la mano por la plaza donde se vieron por primera vez. Y, como la castaña lo había prometido, ella les presentó a sus amigas a los colegas de Ron, pero no hizo nada más y, desde luego, dijo que lo había hecho a causa de una repentina e inexplicable oleada de altruismo que acudió a ella la noche anterior. La verdad, era que Ron, después de una ardiente velada en compañía de Hermione, le recordó aquella promesa.

Otro hecho interesante, era que, antes de conocer a Ron, Hermione usaba ropa interior bastante conservadora, sensual, pero conservadora. Después de eso, comenzó a ponerse más atrevida en ese aspecto; con un hombre como el que tenía a su lado podía permitirse aquellos caprichos, pues sabía que él era un tipo difícil de complacer, en todo sentido; representaba tal reto que ella se sentía en la necesidad de estar a la altura. Y no sólo con la ropa que usaba debajo de la que mostraba normalmente, sino que con todo comportamiento en general. Hermione siempre hallaba dificultades para complacer a Ron, sobre todo, para llevárselo a la cama, pues le encantaba hacer el amor con él. Sin embargo, esto no era para nada un problema en la relación; de hecho, era una de las cosas que más la enriquecían, puesto que siempre buscaba cosas nuevas para introducir a sus vidas, para inyectar más pasión y felicidad a lo que ya tenían. Esto era gran responsable de las peleas y llantos, porque algunas cosas implicaban realizar actividades que, o a Hermione o a Ron no podrían gustarle. Pero después, siempre se daban cuenta que estaban gritándose por estupideces y volvían a ser la pareja feliz de siempre. Ron tuvo que comprar audífonos para poder escuchar su música sin molestar a su novia y ella tuvo que comprar medicinas (por primera vez en su vida) para incomodar menos a su novio.

Volviendo al presente, Hermione estaba sufriendo contracciones cada vez más fuertes y dolorosas. Ron tomaba su mano izquierda con fuerza, alentando a su novia a que siguiera adelante. Su frente brillaba a causa del sudor y sus ojos se veían vidriosos. Y, de improviso, comenzó a gritar. Todos los presentes creyeron que se trataba de una reacción normal al dolor… pero los gritos de la castaña eran anormales, muy anormales.

-¿Siente más dolor que el de costumbre? –quiso saber uno de los sanadores, quien agitaba su varita en busca de algún problema dentro del cuerpo de Hermione-. Bueno, es comprensible, porque se rehusó a usar medicamentos contra el dolor. Pero no puedo localizar el problema…

-¡Apártate de ahí, inepto! –exclamó un voz conocida para Ron. Su cara estaba cubierta por una mascarilla de papel, pero su cabello negro, largo y brillante le dio una buena pista de quién era. Tomó unos guantes, y comenzó a hundir el dedo índice en el abdomen abultado de Hermione. Diez segundos hizo esto.

-¿Acaso son idiotas? ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que ella está teniendo hemorragias internas? –Un segundo después, dijo-. ¡Denle un maldito coagulante, qué esperan!

La sanadora desconocida siguió examinando a Hermione, mientras ella seguía exclamando de dolor y los sanadores le administraban un líquido color verde lima en la boca de la castaña. Minutos después, el dolor seguía in crescendo.

-No es suficiente el coagulante –dijo la sanadora-. Debe tener un sangrado generalizado en la zona del abdomen. Debe estar perdiendo sangre como los mil demonios-. Dicho esto, ella levantó la sábana que cubría la entrepierna de Hermione y, el horror llenó las caras de los presentes cuando un hilo de sangre salía desde el interior de Hermione, dejando una mancha muy grande en la camilla. La castaña estaba poniéndose pálida muy rápidamente. La sanadora en jefe tomó las muñecas de la enferma y las presionó firmemente un rato.

-La presión sanguínea está desplomándose, se nos está yendo…

Los sanadores no sabían qué hacer en un escenario tan complejo: lucían como perros atrapados en una celda, yendo de un lado a otro, sin hacer nada más que caminar. La sanadora en jefe sacó un estetoscopio de debajo de su túnica y lo puso en el pecho de Hermione. La mirada que se podía vislumbrar en ella no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡Qué hacen, estúpidos malnacidos! ¡Ella está entrando en fibrilación ventricular y lo único que saben hacer es caminar por ahí! ¡Saquen sus condenadas varitas!

-Pero… no hay caso si está perdiendo sangre. Ella va a morir y no hay nada que podamos hacer. Hay que practicarle una cesárea para, al menos, salvar al bebé.

-Pero…

-No hay tiempo. Olvídate de la mujer. Ya está muerta.

Ron podía sentir la vida abandonando el cuerpo de Hermione. Su mano estaba aflojándose lentamente. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. La mujer con la que había compartido tantos momentos tristes y felices, con la que iba a vivir por el resto de su vida, iba a abandonarlo antes de tiempo. Se imaginaba una cosa completamente distinta cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la sala de partos de San Mungo; un evento normal, un ambiente de alegría por el nuevo ser que se abría paso hacia el mundo.

Eso no iba a ocurrir.

Se preguntó si los dioses estaban haciendo todo lo posible por separarlos, tal como en el cuento que había leído Hermione antes de conocerlo a él. ¿Se habrán enojado por haber conformado una sola alma en el momento en que hicieron el amor por primera vez? En el cuento, ambos seres debían luchar contra todos los males de mundo para poder estar juntos. ¿Serán los dioses quienes no querían que se unieran?

No iba a permitirlo. No iba a tolerar que lo alejaran de Hermione y del ser que alojaba en su interior. Iba a luchar hasta el final.

Dejó de tomar la mano de Hermione y acudió donde la sanadora estaba tratando de reanimar su corazón.

-Estoy ocupada.

Ron no dio muestras de alejarse.

-Dele mi sangre. Haz que mi sangre fluya por su cuerpo.

Uno de los sanadores se detuvo, asombrado por la declaración de Ron.

-No seas tonto. No puedes dar sangre así como así. Para empezar, tienen que tener grupos sanguíneos compatibles, después tienen que hacerle análisis por si hay agentes contaminantes en ésta, o bacterias, o lo que sea…

-¡No me importa! –exclamó Ron, y el eco de su voz se hizo hueco entre los presentes, haciendo que todos miraran en dirección al pelirrojo-. Correré el riesgo. Si no son compatibles o tienen algo malo, compartiré el destino de ella, no importando si ese es la muerte. O vivimos o morimos, cualquiera de los dos, pero lo haremos juntos.

Los sanadores iban a protestar, pero la sanadora en jefe alzó una mano para comunicar que no dijeran nada.

-¿Qué no ven que él está decidido a sacrificarse por ella? ¿Qué no ven el amor verdadero cuando está frente a ustedes? Además, como ella no puede tomar decisiones, es él quien puede hacerlo. Y no podemos ir contra la elección de un paciente, sobre todo si es algo que podría ayudarla a que siga con vida. ¡Hagan lo que dice!

Los sanadores hicieron lo que Ron propuso. Mediante un tubo, conectaron a Ron y a Hermione y, usando al corazón de él como bomba, trasladaron la sangre del pelirrojo a la castaña, mientras la sanadora en jefe le administraba coagulantes vía intravenosa para que llegara más rápido a las zonas dañadas. Hermione ya llevaba dos minutos con fibrilación: en cualquier momento su corazón se detendría por completo y ya no habría nada que hacer, por eso debían trabajar rápido.

Los sanadores usaban sus varitas como desfibriladores, una y otra vez. El procedimiento que estaban ejecutando en esos momentos era muy similar a la forma en que un vehículo en buen estado alimentaba las baterías de un vehículo sin energía. Ron se iba debilitando de a poco, pero su resolución no había mermado en lo absoluto.

Las primeras buenas noticias se hicieron eco en medio del silencio de la sala. Hermione había dejado de sangrar, lo que significaba que la idea de Ron estaba dando resultado. Treinta segundos después, el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir nuevamente y, pasaron otros treinta para que ella abriera los ojos. La mala noticia era que ahora era Ron el que corría peligro. Había perdido una cuarta parte de su sangre por ayudar a su novia y ahora estaba horriblemente anémico. Sin embargo, la sanadora sonrió.

-Sólo denle 20 cc de poción regeneradora de sangre –dijo, aliviada y contenta-. Estará como nuevo en un minuto.

-¿Y por qué no se la diste a la chica?

-Porque ella estaba perdiendo sangre, tarado. Además, aquella poción está contraindicada para mujeres embarazadas.

La sanadora se volvió hacia el pelirrojo.

-Felicitaciones. Tu amor incondicional por ella le salvó la vida. Si no estuvieras dispuesto a dar tu vida por ella, no habríamos tenido este feliz resultado.

Pero Ron ahora estaba preocupado por la niña.

-No te preocupes, le hicimos una cesárea preventiva para tratar mejor las hemorragias. Está allí. Quiere verte.

Ron acudió a la pequeña camilla donde la pequeña movía sus pequeños brazos y piernas, sin llorar ni gritar. La tomó en brazos, sonriéndole tiernamente. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que esto era algo malo? Ahora, al ver a la pequeña niña sonreír y mover sus bracitos, comprendió que tener un bebé, engendrar un nuevo ser, era la experiencia más hermosa del mundo. La llevó hasta donde Hermione descansaba y la depositó en sus brazos. La castaña suspiró y derramó lágrimas por los ojos, pero estaba radiante. Era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida.

-Es hermosa –dijo, con un hilo de voz-. Gracias a ti, puedo disfrutar este momento. Nadie habría hecho lo que tú hiciste por mí. Te amo, Ron. Con todo mi latiente corazón.

-No habría hecho este sacrificio por nadie más que por ti –dijo Ron entre lágrimas de felicidad-. Hicimos un buen trabajo. Ahora, ponle nombre. Como es niña, hazlo tú.

Hermione sonrió.

-Hija mía… te llamarás… Stephanie.

-Me gusta ese nombre –coincidió la sanadora, quien se había quitado la máscara de papel. Era la doctora que habían visitado ambos cuando querían saber qué tenía Hermione-. Tenía pensado llamar así a mi hija pero, ustedes se me adelantaron.

Y el ambiente se llenó de risas colectivas.

-Es increíble como el amor puede hacer que ocurran estas cosas –dijo Cho, sonriendo a la pareja que sostenía a Stephanie con cariño-. Una pareja que no se ama de verdad no tomaría tantos riesgos, no haría lo que este joven hizo por su novia.

Ron y Hermione estuvieron varios días en San Mungo, una por la recuperación de ella y otra, por la evaluación que le hicieron los sanadores a Stephanie. Cuando la castaña se hubo recuperado por completo y los exámenes declararan a su hija completamente sana, ambos pudieron irse del hospital y vivir en la casa de Hermione. Aquella experiencia les había unido de tal forma que se sentían preparados para dar el próximo paso: el matrimonio. Pero esa, es otra historia…

Lo que realmente importaba, era que ambos se amaban de una forma en que pocas parejas lo hacían, unidos a tal nivel que era imposible hablar de uno sin hablar de la otra. Eran parte de un todo, de algo que era superior a ellos mismos, de un poder que era invisible, pero que tenía la capacidad de unir dos almas para siempre.

Ese, era el magnífico poder del amor.

En un lugar muy lejano, tanto en distancia como en dimensión, dos seres estaban observando los hechos con atención.

-Después de ver a esos dos, me imagino que ya no estás arrepentido de lo que hiciste con mis seres perfectos –dijo el dios maestro.

Quien estaba a su lado, se limitó a gruñir.

**Nota del Autor:** Pese a que sólo eran ocho capítulos, me demoré bastante en terminarlo debido a la lesión en mi espalda y el tiempo que estuve hospitalizado. Debo confesar que agregué algunas cosas de mi relación con mi ex prometida, y algunas que me hubiera gustado que ocurriesen con ella.

Dicen que los escritores a menudo introducen detalles metaforizados de sus propias vidas en un cuento o en una novela. Parece que es cierto, a juzgar de la declaración que acabo de hacer.

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Los saluda desde la Acrópolis… Gilrasir.

P.S. Pronto tendré nuevos capítulos para mis demás historias largas.


End file.
